Johan
by Jarleen
Summary: Anna revient à Chicago, et elle doit annoncer quelque chose à Carter... *fic complete*
1. Chapitre 1

****

JOHAN.

CHAPITRE 1 

**Auteur** : Jarleen  
**Date de création** : Juin/Juillet 2001  
**Droits** : Je précise qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (sauf Johan) , ils sont tous propriété de la WB, d'Amblin, etc.  
**Notes** : Le début du premier chapitre se situe à la fin de la saison 4, et le reste de la fanfic juste avant la saison 7. Dans cette fanfic, on imagine que Carter et Anna ont eu une liaison qui n'a durée qu'un soir avant qu'elle ne reparte à Philadelphie. 

C'est ma toute première fanfic sur urgences. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires.

**Fanfic tout public** **(G)**

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Fin mai 1999. Fin de la saison 4.

Anna quitte Chicago pour suivre Max qui doit retrouver son poste à Philadelphie. Elle laisse derrière elle, non sans une pointe de regret, le County et surtout Carter. Mais Max est un amour de jeunesse, et elle est vraiment persuadée qu'il est l'homme de sa vie. Arrivée à Philadelphie, elle emménage avec lui. Pour eux deux, c'est l'euphorie. Ils s'aiment, ou plutôt croient s'aimer, et sont heureux de pouvoir vivre ensemble. De plus, Anna est très vite embauchée dans le même hôpital que Max, au service pédiatrie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait…

Comble du bonheur, Anna découvre 2 semaines plus tard qu'elle est enceinte. Max et elle sont très heureux à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, mais un affreux doute vient hanter l'esprit d'Anna : Et si Max n'était pas le père de cet enfant ? Sa liaison avec Carter a été très brève, mais après tout ce n'est pas impossible…

La grossesse se passe bien. Max est très prévenant, et adorable avec Anna. Il l'accompagne à chaque visite chez le médecin, l'ausculte lui-même à la maison lorsqu'elle se plaint un peu, il participe même aux séances pour apprendre à s'occuper d'un bébé, pour apprendre à respirer…Ils décorent ensemble la chambre du bébé, choisissent le prénom, etc. 

Puis par un beau matin de fin janvier, enneigé mais ensoleillé, elle donne naissance à un petit garçon en bonne santé : Johan. Au bout de quelques jours, Anna et le bébé rentrent à la maison. Max s'occupe beaucoup de lui, mais il commence à douter de sa paternité. Il cherche des réponses auprès d'Anna qui fuit le sujet chaque fois qu'il l'aborde. Le doute s'installe dans l'esprit de Max. Cette question l'obsède. Il voudrait faire une recherche de paternité pour être sûr, mais Anna ne veut pas, elle lui certifie qu'il est le père de l'enfant. En réalité, elle a bien trop peur du résultat. Les relations entre Anna et lui se tendent au fil des semaines.

Puis pour en avoir le cœur net, Max fait en secret une recherche de paternité. Il emmène Johan, qui a alors 2 mois, faire une prise de sang, puis se livre lui-même à une prise de sang. Quelques jours plus tard, il reçoit le résultat chez lui. Il n'est pas le père. Cette nouvelle l'anéantit. Anna est déçue qu'il ait fait cette recherche, et déçue du résultat aussi. Max lui en veut.

A cause de ce malentendu, les relations se dégradent entre Max et Anna. Les disputes éclatent, les insultes fusent, la tension monte. Max ne s'occupe plus du tout de Johan. Il devient violent avec Anna et le bébé. Anna supporte difficilement cette situation, mais elle se sent responsable. Max rentre de plus en plus tard, se met à boire, découche, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il ne rentre plus. Anna recevra une simple lettre de rupture quelques jours plus tard.

Anna est effondrée. Elle pleure longuement le départ de Max. Elle se retrouve seule pour élever son fils de 3 mois, et ça lui fait peur. Elle déprime. Mais ses collègues de l'hôpital l'aident à surmonter ces difficultés, et peu à peu elle s'organise de façon à pouvoir tout gérer seule : le boulot, l'appartement, son fils...

La vie continue. Les saisons passent.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

1 an plus tard, en mai 2001, Anna est toujours au service pédiatrique. Johan grandit chaque jour un peu plus. Le voilà qui marche et qui commence à babiller. Anna s'en occupe vraiment bien, même si elle est seule. Elle joue avec lui comme une gamine, l'emmène promener et lui offre tout ce qu'il désire : jouets, glaces… Il est à la crèche de l'hôpital et ainsi elle peut venir le voir à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Mais elle commence à se poser des questions. Johan va grandir, et il a besoin d'un père à ses cotés. Les éducatrices de la crèche lui ont rapporté que Johan disait papa à tous les hommes qu'il croisait. Ca embête beaucoup Anna. Elle regrette Max, elle repense à Carter. Elle ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait un fils, alors qu'il est né il y a plus d'un an maintenant. Elle voudrait que Johan connaisse son père, elle voudrait retourner voir Carter, mais elle a peur que sa réaction ne soit pas des plus enthousiastes.

Alors elle reste à Philadelphie.

Mais un matin, au mois de juillet, elle trouve une enveloppe accrochée sur son casier. C'est une lettre du nouveau chef du service pédiatrique, qui a été nommé fin juin, et dont le nom lui est malheureusement familier : Max. Il la licencie. Elle veut aller s'expliquer avec Max, mais il refuse de lui parler et lui demande de quitter l'hôpital sur-le-champ. Alors elle ravale sa colère, rassemble ses affaires et va chercher son fils, avant de quitter l'hôpital pour de bon. Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle réfléchit longuement à ce qu'elle doit faire : retrouver du travail à Philadelphie, ou recommencer une nouvelle vie dans une ville inconnue, ou retourner à Chicago… Elle ne sait pas quoi penser, son esprit s'embrouille, et elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, elle se réveille toujours aussi pensive. Elle se met à chercher un travail, et fait les annonces sur Internet. Pour le poste de pédiatre, trois réponses lui paraissent intéressantes : Le Center Hospital de Boston, le John Richmond Hospital de New-York, et le County de Chicago. Elle regarde son fils. Elle voudrait tant qu'il connaisse son père, mais elle a si peur de la réaction de Carter… Après mure réflexion, elle poste sa candidature pour Chicago.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle reçoit un appel du County. Elle est convoquée à un entretien pour le poste de pédiatre aux urgences. Elle est heureuse.

Sa valise. Son fils. Chicago. Une nouvelle vie.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Elle débarque à Chicago fin juillet, se trouve un petit appartement. Qu'elle soit prise ou non au County, elle a bien l'intention de rester ici. 

Le jour de l'entretien arrive. Anna angoisse beaucoup. Elle se demande si ses anciens collègues sont toujours là, si rien n'a changé, si l'ambiance est toujours la même…

Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le service des urgences, elle se retrouve un peu plus de deux ans en arrière. Rien n'a changé, c'est comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Elle aperçoit Chuny et Malik, puis Mark, affairés sur un patient. Elle s'avance près de l'accueil. Randy la reconnaît tout de suite.

Randy : Hey, Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es de passage à Chicago ?

Anna (souriant) : Non, j'ai rendez vous avec le chef du service. C'est toujours Kerry ?

Randy (avec un soupir) : Oui, c'est encore elle. Elle est increvable… Mais, elle doit être en salle de repos en ce moment. Tu n'as qu'a aller la rejoindre. C'est pour un job ici ?

Anna : Oui, un job de pédiatre.

Randy : Ah, oui…Ben ne t'en fais pas trop parce que j'ai vu les autres postulants, et crois moi, tu as toutes tes chances…

Anna : Merci Randy.

Anna quitte l'accueil et se dirige vers la salle de repos. Tout en marchant, elle observe ce qui se passe dans le service. C'est comme si elle était ailleurs. Elle observe ce mouvement perpétuel dans le service. Des médecins, des patients, des cris et des chariots de réa. Un vrai service d'urgences. A Philadelphie elle était au service pédiatrie, et c'était vraiment très calme. Elle avait souvent regretté cette ambiance survoltée et un peu magique des urgences. Dans ce service, on vit des moments forts tout le temps… 

Lorsqu'Anna arrive en salle de repos, Kerry est en train de remplir des papiers. A coté d'elle discutent Deb et Dave. Elle salue les deux internes qui la regardent étonnés, puis s'approche de Kerry, plongée dans les comptes du service. 

Anna : Bonjour Dr Weaver.

Kerry sursaute, puis : Oh, Anna, bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?

Anna : Très bien… Je viens pour l'entretien.

Kerry : Oui, je sais. Venez, allons plus loin, nous serons plus tranquille.

Kerry emmène Anna dans la salle de réunion du personnel, qui est vide à cette heure. Elles s'installent toutes les deux, et l'entretien commence.

Kerry : En ce qui concerne vos qualités de pédiatre, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Je sais que vous êtes un bon médecin. Mais vous nous aviez quitté pour Philadelphie, comment se fait-il que vous reveniez ici, au County ?

Anna (un peu mal à l'aise) : En fait, c'est indiqué sur mon CV (Kerry regarde) J'ai été licenciée de l'hôpital où je travaillait à Philadelphie.

Kerry : Pour quel motif ?

Anna : Licenciement économique. D'après le chef de service, le budget s'était resserré, et j'étais en trop.

Kerry : Mais vous plaisantez ? J'ai lu le rapport annuel des budget des hôpitaux, et Philadelphie est l'une des plus à l'aise avec le budget, aussi bien aux urgences qu'en pédiatrie.

Anna : Oui, je sais. 

Kerry : Alors quoi ?

Anna : En réalité, c'est un prétexte. Le chef de service et moi n'étions pas très amis.

Kerry (étonnée) : Qui est-ce ? (elle regarde sur le CV d'Anna) Max… Mais je croyais que vous…

Anna : Oui, nous étions ensemble. Mais nous avons finalement rompu, et nous ne sommes pas resté en très bons termes tous les deux. Au départ, il était juste médecin en pédiatrie, comme moi, alors on s'évitait et voilà tout. Mais il est passé chef du service pédiatrie, et là…

Kerry : Je vois… (elle se replonge dans la lecture du CV) Sinon, il est inscrit que vous avez cessé de travailler de mi-décembre 99 à avril 2000, et la raison n'est pas précisée. Il s'agissait d'un stage ? D'un arrêt maladie ? D'un…

Anna (lui coupant la parole) : C'était un congé maternité.

A ces mots, Kerry relève brusquement le nez du CV et regarde fixement Anna, très étonnée.

Anna (regardant Kerry dans les yeux) : Oui, j'ai un petit garçon d'un an et demi. 

Kerry : Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations. 

Anna : Merci.

Kerry : Mais…Vous vivez seule, non ?

Anna : Oui, je vis seule. Enfin, avec mon fils.

Kerry (ne pouvant pas s'empêcher cette remarque) : Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais est-ce qu'il voit encore son père ?

Anna (un peu gênée) : Non, il ne connaît pas son père.

Kerry (n'insistant pas) : Ce n'est pas grave, si vous êtes prise, on aménagera vos gardes pour que vous n'ayez pas trop de garde de nuit…

Anna : Oh, mais je ne veux pas que ce soit un frein à mon embauche, je peux aussi travailler de nuit !

Kerry (souriant) : Ne vous inquiétez pas, un enfant n'a jamais été un frein à l'embauche…Enfin, en ce qui me concerne. 

Anna : Kerry, je préférerais que vous ne parliez pas de mon fils aux autres…

Kerry (un peu surprise de la réaction d'Anna) : Je vais être obligée d'en parler à Mark, mais si vous y tenez, ça restera secret entre Mark, vous et moi.

Anna : Je vous remercie Kerry.

Kerry : Bon, alors comme vous connaissez déjà les lieux, une visite du service n'est peut-être pas nécessaire…

Anna (souriant) : Non, ça devrait aller. 

Kerry : En ce qui concerne le poste, nous avons déjà un pédiatre, le Dr Finch. Mais elle est débordée, et nous sommes donc obligés de créer un nouveau poste, le vôtre. Vous devrez faire fonctionner le service pédiatrique des urgences avec le Dr Finch, mais vous devrez toutefois être capable d'aller travailler en traumatologie ou autre si l'on a besoin de vous. On est bien d'accord là-dessus : nous avons besoin d'un pédiatre polyvalent.

Anna : Oui. Ca ne me pose aucun problème.

Kerry : Bien, j'ai maintenant terminé mon entretien. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

Anna (réfléchissant) : …Non.

Elles se lèvent toutes les deux.

Kerry : Très bien, dans ce cas, nous allons examiner votre candidature avec Mark, et nous vous donnerons une réponse dès que possible. Je ne veux rien vous promettre, mais vous êtes en bonne position pour le poste.

Anna : Merci Kerry. Au revoir.

Kerry : Au revoir Anna.

Kerry laisse Anna quitter la salle de réunion. Elle est un peu abasourdie par la nouvelle. Elle était loin d'imaginer qu'Anna avait un enfant, et qu'en plus elle l'élevait seule. Au fond d'elle, Kerry ne cessait de calculer et recalculer pour percer le mystère d'Anna : l'enfant a un an et demi, donc la conception remonte précisément à la période où Anna est partie, et puis s'il n'a jamais connu son père, ça ne peut pas être Max. Alors son père ne peut être que…Carter. Ce nom jaillit d'un coup dans son esprit. Oui, bien sûr, Carter. Elle avait entendu parler de la courte liaison qu'il avait eu avec Anna un peu avant son départ. Ce serait donc ça… Carter papa. Elle n'imaginait pas non plus cet éternel enfant, rêveur et émotif, en père de famille. 

Surtout que Carter était encore en cure de désintoxication à Atlanta…

A suivre...  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 


	2. Chapitre 2

**JOHAN.**

CHAPITRE 2.

**Auteur** : Jarleen  
**Date de création** : Juin/Juillet 2001  
**Droits** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (sauf Johan), ils sont tous propriété exclusive de la WB, d'Amblin, etc.  
**Notes** : Bon, la première partie, c'était plus la présentation. Là, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Anna est embauchée, et Carter revient aux urgences...  
**Fanfic tout public (G)**  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Mark et Kerry examinèrent sérieusement la candidature d'Anna. Elle avait déjà travaillé aux urgences, c'était un atout, et puis tout le monde était content de son travail lorsqu'elle travaillait aux urgences, aussi bien Kerry et Mark qu'Anspaugh et Morgenstern. Mais là, il y avait Carter. Kerry n'avait pas dit à Mark que le père de l'enfant était probablement Carter. Et elle n'avait pas envie que Carter soit déstabilisé par cet enfant, d'autant plus qu'il se remettait déjà assez difficilement du choc de la mort de Lucy. Après de nombreuses discussions et des ré-examens de toutes les candidatures, Anna fut tout de même choisie parmi les 30 candidats au poste. Elle était ravie quand Kerry l'appela pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Anna commençe donc à travailler début Août. Elle fait tout d'abord connaissance avec Cléo. Puis au fil des jours, elle revoit Mark et Elizabeth, et les félicite d'être ensemble. Elle fait également la connaissance de Luka, puis Deb, Abby et Dave. Elle revoit aussi Benton et Romano, et tout le personnel infirmier : Yosh, Chuny, Malik, Lydia… Elle est contente de se retrouver ici. C'est finalement la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Puis elle demande à Mark des nouvelles de ses anciens collègues : Doug, Carol, Jeanie et Maggie. Mais elle n'ose rien lui demander à propos de Carter, et personne ne lui en parle spontanément. Depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle ne l'a pas vu du tout. Peut-être a-t-il quitté les urgences ? Peut-être est-il parti très loin ? Elle n'en sait rien, et elle imagine toutes sortes de choses. Mais elle a tout de même remarqué que son casier est encore là, aux urgences. Alors où est-il ? Elle est venue à Chicago pour lui, et il n'est même pas là. Et elle a peur que Kerry se doute de quelque chose si elle lui demande où il est.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Quelques jours s'écoulent. Tout se passe pour le mieux. Anna a sympathisé avec tout le monde, s'entend bien avec Cléo… Mais Carter lui manque. Un jour, alors qu'elle se trouve dans la salle de repos, seule, elle se met à repenser à Carter et à la relation plutôt ambiguë qu'ils avaient entretenue il y a maintenant plus de 2 ans. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se lève et s'approche du casier de Carter. Elle pose la main sur la plaque de cuivre noire où sont fièrement gravées les lettres de son nom, un peu irrégulières, en capitales : JOHN CARTER, MD. Elle sourit en repensant à l'anecdote de cette plaque : John avait voulu lui prouver qu'il n'était pas un petit bourgeois effrayé par le travail manuel, qu'il n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains, et il avait lui-même gravé sa plaque à l'aide d'un pyrograveur. Mais il avait trouvé le moyen de se brûler. Elle le revoit encore, arrivant aux urgences avec une brûlure du 2° degré d'au moins 5 cm sur la main gauche. Elle s'était toujours demandé comment il avait fait son compte. Mais en tout cas, il avait réussi à faire sa plaque, et il l'avait fixé seul à son casier. 

A cet instant Kerry arrive dans la salle de repos. Anna sort de ses pensées et retire vivement sa main du casier de John, mais Kerry l'a vue, et cela ne fait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait. Les deux femmes se sourient, aussi mal à l'aise l'une que l'autre. Kerry se dirige vers la cafetière. Silence. Puis Anna se décide. Elle prend une grande inspiration, et commence à parler.

Anna : Au fait, Kerry, je n'ai encore pas vu John. Il travaille toujours ici ?

Kerry : Oui, mais il ne revient qu'en septembre.

Anna (étonnée) : Il est en vacances ?

Kerry : Non, il est à Atlanta (elle marque une pause, puis continue) dans un centre de désintoxication spécialisé pour les médecins drogués aux narcotiques

Anna (très étonnée) : Carter ? Toxico ? (Elle sourit, nerveusement) C'est une blague…

Kerry fait non de la tête : Il s'injectait du fentanol.

Anna (s'asseyant) : Mais…Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Kerry se sert de café, et vient s'asseoir face à Anna.

Kerry : A la rentrée dernière, Carter s'est occupé d'une jeune étudiante, Lucy. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, au début en tout cas, et elle était la meilleure élève qu'il ait jamais eu. Nous aimions tous Lucy, ici. Elle aidait tout le monde, faisait toujours de son mieux… Mais Carter et elle ont été poignardés par un schizophrène le soir de la Saint-Valentin…

Anna : Oh, mon dieu…

Kerry (la gorge nouée, ayant du mal à articuler) : Lucy est morte.

Anna : Je suis vraiment désolée…

Kerry : Carter s'en est beaucoup voulu. Il pensait qu'il n'avait pas assez supervisé le travail de Lucy ce soir-là. Il s'est senti, d'une certaine manière, responsable de sa mort. 

Anna : …Oui, je comprends…

Kerry : Avec cette agression, Carter a eu un rein perforé. Il a été opéré, et il est resté longtemps sous narcotiques. Trop longtemps en fait : Il est devenu dépendant. Nous nous en sommes rendu compte au moi de mai dernier. Nous aurions dû le virer tout de suite, mais Carter est un bon médecin. Alors nous avons préféré l'envoyer dans un centre de désintoxication spécialisé.

Anna fait oui de la tête, compatissant avec la peine de Kerry.

Kerry : Le centre nous donne régulièrement de ses nouvelles, et apparemment, il va beaucoup mieux. Il rentre normalement fin Août, et nous le reprenons début septembre.

Anna (encore sous le choc de la nouvelle) : Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Carter puisse faire une chose pareille…

Kerry : Nous non plus, Anna. Mais l'agression, la mort de Lucy… Ca a fait trop d'un coup pour lui. Et c'est normal. Il n'a pas voulu aller voir de psychiatre, il nous disait que tout allait bien… Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Et il a craqué… Bon, je dois retourner travailler. On se voit plus tard…

Anna : Oui…

Anna réfléchit longtemps. Cette nouvelle l'étonne beaucoup. Elle connaissait bien Carter, et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il puisse se droguer. Après ce qui était arrivé à Chase… Il devait vraiment être très mal pour en arriver là. 

Un peu perdue dans ses pensées, elle retourne tout de même travailler. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Elle arrive en salle 3 où se trouve déjà Abby avec une jeune femme enceinte. Abby lui donne le bilan de la patiente :

Abby : Voici Julia Fisher. 23 ans, enceinte de 8 mois. On l'a retrouvée inconsciente dans la rue. D'après des témoins elle marchait tranquillement et puis elle est tombée d'un coup par terre. Sa tension est a 15.9. Pouls un peu élevé. 

Anna : D'accord. Julia, je suis le Dr Del Amico. C'est moi qui vais vous examiner. Alors, où avez vous mal exactement ?

Julia : Je n'ai pas mal, mais je suis très fatiguée, et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser.

Anna : Vous est-il déjà arrivé récemment de tomber inconsciente comme ça ?

Julia : Oui. La semaine dernière, mais pas très longtemps.

Anna (examinant les pupilles de Julia) : Vous avez eu des migraines, des vertiges ?

Julia : Oui, un peu.

Anna : D'accord. Abby, je veux nfs, gazs du sang, recherche de toxiques. Et appelle la radiologie. Je veux faire un scan cran pour être sure que ça ne vient pas de là. 

Abby (partant pour téléphoner à la radiologie) : ok, j'y vais tout de suite.

Anna : Julia, on va faire un scanner de votre tête pour vérifier que votre perte de conscience ne vient pas d'un problème au niveau du cerveau.

Abby (revenant dans la salle) : C'est bon, on peut la descendre maintenant.

Anna : Alors on y va.

Julia (très nerveuse) : C'est pas dangereux ? Avec les radiations ?

Anna : Non, c'est de toutes petites doses. Il n'y a aucun danger, ni pour vous ni pour le bébé.

Elles descendent en radiologie. Le scanner ne révèle aucune lésion ou problème du cerveau. Elles remontent aux urgences, et Anna poursuit l'examen. Abby revient avec les résultats des analyses demandées par Anna. Celle-ci les examine. Il n'y a rien de vraiment alarmant, et Anna pense qu'il s'agit juste d'un fort stress que Julia ne peut contrôler. Mais c'est tout de même dangereux car il augmente la tension et c'est très mauvais pour le bébé et Julia.

Anna : Julia, vous semblez très stressée. Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans un état pareil ?

Julia (avec un léger sourire) : Ca doit être le bébé. Je…J'ai très peur.

Abby : C'est votre premier enfant ?

Julia : Oui. 

Anna : C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais là, vous êtes terrorisée. De quoi avez vous peur ? De l'accouchement ?

Julia : Oui, de l'accouchement…Et puis de ce qui va se passer après.

Anna : Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ?

Julia : Je ne sais pas. Mon copain est parti, je vais me retrouver seule avec cet enfant. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver. Je travaille, mais…

Abby : Votre famille ne vous aide pas ?

Julia : Non, mes parents et moi sommes fâchés. Et mon frère vit en Thaïlande… Elever un enfant à deux, c'est déjà dur, mais alors seule…

Anna : Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment cet enfant ?

Julia : Oui, bien sûr. Je veux le garder, je ne supporterai pas de l'abandonner. Je l'aime déjà… Mais j'ai simplement terriblement peur de me retrouver seule, et de ne pas l'élever correctement.

Anna : Si vous voulez vraiment cet enfant, et que vous l'aimez, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ne réussissiez pas à être une bonne mère. 

Julia : Peut-être, oui…

Anna : Vous savez, aujourd'hui il y a des tas de mères célibataires. Et elles se débrouillent très bien, pour la plupart…

Julia (réfléchit une minute, puis regarde Anna) : Vous aussi, c'est ça ? 

Anna la regarde, faisant semblant de pas comprendre, priant intérieurement pour que Julia n'insiste pas là-dessus. Abby relève les yeux du dossier et regarde Anna, attendant une réponse de sa part.

Julia : Oui, vous aussi vous êtes une mère célibataire, non ? Vous en parlez comme si vous en étiez une…

Anna (souriant légèrement) : …Oui, vous avez raison. J'élève seule mon fils.

Julia : Et vous tenez le coup ?

Anna : Je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a des hauts et des bas…Mais oui, je tiens le coup.

Julia : Vous avez du courage…

Anna : Mais vous aussi Julia. Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sure.

Julia sourit. Anna termine l'examen, fait une échographie, prescrit les médicaments nécessaires à la baisse de la tension de Julia, puis lui donne des adresses de centres de conseils, plannings familiaux et psychanalystes qui pourront la rassurer et la conseiller sur son avenir. Et Anna continue sa garde. La fin de journée est plutôt calme, et lorsqu'elle termine sa garde elle se dirige chez Doc Magoo pour manger un peu. Là-bas, elle tombe sur Abby. Elle commande quelque chose puis va s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Elle est plutôt mal à l'aise, parce que maintenant Abby est au courant pour Johan. Et de son coté, Abby est aussi mal à l'aise car elle se doute qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de ça.

Anna : Comment ça va ?

Abby : Bien. On vient de terminer avec une jeune femme qui avait une plaie par balle. Elle est montée au bloc, mais elle va s'en sortir. Et toi ?

Anna : Oh, la routine. Des maux de ventre, des bronchites, rien de bien passionnant…

Abby sourit. Il y a un moment de silence entre les deux jeunes femmes. Puis Anna reprend

Anna : Tu sais, pour cette après-midi… Ce que j'ai dit à Julia…

Abby : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à personne.

Anna sourit : Je te remercie. 

Le silence se réinstalle. Anna se demande si elle doit tout raconter à Abby, maintenant qu'elle est au courant. Abby ne sait pas quoi lui dire. Elle ne veut pas forcer Anna, mais si elle veut en parler, elle est prête à l'écouter et la soutenir. 

Abby : Tu sais, si tu veux en parler…

Anna commence à parler : Quand Johan est né, je ne savais pas que je me retrouverai seule pour l'élever. Pourtant c'est de ma faute…

Abby : De ta faute ?

Anna : Oui, Max était formidable avec lui. Il s'en occupait vraiment bien, il l'aimait. Mais Max n'était pas son père. Et lorsqu'il l'a su, il nous a quitté. Johan avait trois mois.

Abby : Quel âge a-t-il aujourd'hui ?

Anna : Il a un an et demi. Alors pendant plus d'un an je me suis battue, seule, pour l'élever. J'enchaînais les gardes de nuit, et c'était vraiment pas génial.

Abby : Et tu n'as jamais revu son vrai père ? Pour qu'il t'aide…

Anna : Non, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Il ne sait pas qu'il a un fils. Mais je suis revenue ici pour lui dire.

Abby : Oh, il habite Chicago ?

Anna : …Oui.

Abby : Je suis sure qu'il sera très heureux de voir son fils.

Anna : Ca, je n'en suis pas si sure…

D'un coup, le bip d'Abby se met à sonner.

Abby : Oh, c'est les Urgences. Il faut que j'y aille. (elle se lève) En tout cas, si tu as besoin d'aide, si tu veux parler, ou même si tu as besoin d'une baby-sitter, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

Anna : Je te remercie, Abby.

Sur ce, Abby s'en va. Anna la regarde s'éloigner, pensive. Elle vient de se faire une amie. Elle ne connaît pas encore trop Abby, mais elle est persuadée qu'elle peut avoir confiance.

Leur amitié grandit au fil des jours. Abby garde Johan de temps en temps, discute beaucoup avec Anna, qui finit par lui révéler que Carter est le père de Johan.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Le mois d'Août passe ainsi. Anna trouve peu à peu sa place au sein du service, elle est en bons termes avec tout le personnel, et elle jongle avec les horaires, enchaînant gardes de jour et gardes de nuit (bien que Kerry ait allégé le nombre de celles-ci). Elle confie souvent Johan à Abby, lorsque sa baby-sitter ne peut pas le garder, ou lorsqu'Abby le lui demande. Johan se plaît bien à Chicago. Il fait chaque jour d'énormes progrès dont Anna est très fière.

Puis le mois de septembre arrive. Carter rentre d'Atlanta, complètement détoxiqué. Il est heureux à l'idée de retrouver Chicago. Le voyage Atlanta/Chicago lui semble vraiment très long. Il regarde sans cesse à travers le hublot les milliers de kilomètres qui l'ont séparé de Chicago et de sa vie pendant plus de 3 mois. Il ne cesse de penser aux réactions possibles de ses collègues à son égard. Ils vont peut-être le traiter comme un pestiféré, ou alors faire comme si de rien était, ou… Son esprit se brouille, et il finit par s'endormir. Peter vient le chercher à l'aéroport, accompagné de Cléo. Dès qu'ils se voient, les 2 hommes se serrent dans leurs bras, affectueusement. Puis Carter embrasse Cléo, qui lui souhaite la bienvenue chez lui, à Chicago…

Peter : Alors, Carter, comment ça va ?

Carter : Disons que ça pourrais aller mieux, mais ça va !

Cléo : Tu as fait un bon voyage ?

Carter (en souriant) : Oui, j'ai dormi un peu. C'est l'hôtesse qui m'a réveillé en arrivant.

Peter : Et ta cure ?

Carter : C'était long, pénible, et ennuyeux à mourir.

Peter fait une sale tête

Carter (avec un petit sourire) : Mais ça a marché, et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait !

Cléo : Oui, c'est l'essentiel. Allons y maintenant. Tout le monde à l'hôpital est impatient de te revoir…

Carter : Vraiment ? Personne n'est fâché ou… ?

Cléo : Bien sur que non ! Allez viens Carter.

Peter : Oui, allons y.

Ils récupèrent les bagages de Carter et montent dans la voiture. Ils démarrent et partent en direction l'appartement de Carter pour aller déposer ses affaires. 

Durant tout le trajet qui mène chez lui, Carter reste silencieux. Et comme Peter n'est pas très bavard à l'origine, Cléo se décide à mettre une cassette dans l'autoradio, et chante par dessus. Un mélange de country-pop-rock détonant ! Entendant la voix de Cléo légèrement fausse, Carter et Peter se mettent à sourire, puis se laissant emporter par les mélodies, commencent à fredonner les refrains avec Cléo. Ainsi, ils arrivent tous les 3 plus détendus à destination.

Arrivés en bas de son immeuble, Carter invite Cléo et Peter à monter chez lui. Ils acceptent son offre, et tous trois remontent donc les bagages de Carter dans son appartement. Ensuite, Carter leur offre à boire et les laisse seuls quelques minutes, le temps d'aller se changer. Lorsqu'il revient, il est lavé, rasé, habillé, parfumé, et fin prêt à retrouver le County.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Carter pousse la porte du service des urgences, suivi de Cléo et Peter. Il jette un coup d'œil aux alentours. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Il est terrorisé comme un gamin qui vient de faire une bêtise et qui attend de savoir quelle punition ses parents vont lui donner… L'espace d'un instant, il se remémore toute sa vie dans ce service : Ses premiers pas comme étudiant, puis son stage en chirurgie, puis Anna, Lucy et son plongeon dans la drogue. 

La mort de Lucy. Ca faisait près de 3 mois qu'il n'y avait pas songé. Un horrible frisson lui parcours le dos, puis il revient à lui lorsqu'il entend tout le monde en chœur qui lui souhaite la bienvenue. Alors qu'il avance doucement dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers la salle de repos pour aller prendre sa blouse, Mark s'approche de lui, lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule et lance un "Content de te revoir, Carter !". Carter sourit. De toutes part du services, des mains chaleureuses sont tendues vers lui et il peut entendre des compliments et autres marques d'affections. 

Quand soudain il tombe sur un visage qui lui est familier mais qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années…

Carter : Anna ?

Anna (souriant) : Salut Carter, je suis contente de te revoir.

Carter (très étonné) : Et moi donc… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Anna : Eh bien, je travaille ici. En pédiatrie, aux urgences.

Carter : Sans blagues ? C'est super… 

Anna : Oui, c'est super…

Kerry : Oh, Carter j'aimerais vous voir quelques instants !

Carter : Oui, Dr Weaver, j'arrive. (à Anna) Eh bien, à plus tard, alors.

Sur ce, Carter suit Kerry, qui l'emmène avec Mark dans la salle de réunion pour parler des conditions de sa réintégration dans le service. Anna le regarde s'éloigner et reste là, seule, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la salle de réunion qui vient de se refermer. Elle avait tellement attendu ce moment… Carter était enfin là. Il était revenu. Et elle n'avait pas senti son cœur battre si fort depuis bien longtemps…

A suivre...  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 


	3. Chapitre 3

JOHAN.

CHAPITRE 3

**Auteur** : Jarleen   
**Date de création** : Juillet 2001  
**Droits** : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (sauf Johan), c'est toujours la WB, Amblin et compagnie qui détiennent les droits.   
**Notes** : J'ai vraiment eu du mal à faire cette partie. Je l'ai modifiée plusieurs fois... Et voilà ce que ça donne. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira comme ça :-)

Fanfic tout public (N)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Le soir du retour de Carter, Anna se retrouve seule dans sa chambre. Assise sur son lit, face à la fenêtre éclairée par quelques faibles rayons de lune, elle repense à lui. Il lui avait semblé tellement perdu aujourd'hui, au milieu de tout le personnel des urgences. 

C'était peut-être simplement dû à son retour d'Atlanta, ou alors c'est qu'il avait vraiment changé, mais elle l'avait vraiment trouvé différent, lorsqu'elle l'avait vu cet après-midi. Pour sûr, sa désintoxication n'avait pas dû être une partie de rigolade. Il avait maigri, il avait le teint pâle et blafard. Et ce n'était plus le même regard qu'il avait 2 ans auparavant. Il avait dû traverser des épreuves bien difficiles, parce que son regard était aujourd'hui empreint de tristesse et d'abattement, et non plus de joie et de naïveté comme avant. Pourtant, il y avait toujours cette petite lueur qui brillait déjà lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

D'un coup, les pleurs de Johan la tirent de ses pensées. Elle se lève et va le chercher. Il a dû faire un cauchemar, pense-t-elle. Elle le prend dans ses bras et essaye de le calmer en lui chantant des berceuses en italien. Il se rendort rapidement dans ses bras, et Anna décide de le recoucher avec elle. Allongée dans son lit, elle réfléchit, tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Johan. Elle s'interroge sur la décision qu'elle doit prendre : Avouer à Carter qu'il est le père de Johan, ou taire ce secret…? 

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


"Bonjour Chicago !" hurle le présentateur radio. "Il est précisément 5.30 et je parie que vous êtes déjà en retard !"

Anna trouve à tâtons le bouton arrêt de son radio réveil, puis ouvre les yeux. "Bon sang, il est déjà 5.30 !"se dit-elle. A force de cogiter toute la nuit, elle s'est endormie très tard, et ce matin de grosses cernes décorent ses yeux. A coté d'elle, Johan dort toujours, son pouce à la bouche. Elle sourit en le voyant si paisible, puis file vers la salle de bain. Une fois lavée et habillée, elle réveille doucement son fils. Il est un peu plus de 6.00. Elle le lave, l'habille et déjeune avec lui rapidement. Puis elle saisit l'énorme sac où se trouvent toutes les affaires de Johan nécessaires à la baby-sitter, et ils sortent tous les deux de l'appartement. Ils filent chez la baby-sitter où Anna laisse Johan, et après lui avoir dit au revoir, elle s'en va au County.

Elle arrive à l'hôpital en même temps que les ambulanciers. Ils amènent une jeune femme en arrêt cardiaque. Carter arrive et la prend en charge, puis demande à Anna de venir l'aider. Elle court chercher sa blouse et le rejoint en salle de trauma.Carter est affairé au dessus de la patiente.

Carter : Charger à 200…On dégage ! (Il choque la patiente, mais elle ne réagit pas.) Donnez lui 2 ampoules d'adré, et chargez à 300… On dégage !

Le cœur de la patiente repart. Anna commence à la ballonner, puis remarque qu'il y a du sang dans la bouche de la femme. 

Anna (s'énervant) : Mais d'où ça vient ? Où sont les clichés du thorax et de l'abdomen ? Lydia, donnez nous 3 culots de O négatif ! Dépêchez vous, elle perd beaucoup de sang ! 

Malik lui tend les clichés. 

Carter (après les avoir regardés) : Ca vient de l'estomac on dirait

Anna (reniflant les habits de la femme) : On dirait de l'eau de javel. Dépêchez vous, préparez un lavage d'estomac ! (à Carter) On dirait une tentative de suicide.

Pendant que Carter pose le matériel nécessaire au lavage, la patiente refait un arrêt. Anna saisit le défibrillateur et tente de la réanimer.

Anna : Charger à 200…On dégage !

Le cœur repart. Carter et Anna terminent le lavage et la stabilisent, aidés de Lydia et Malik. Une fois qu'elle est stabilisée, ils sortent tous les deux de la salle et poussent un soupir de soulagement en enlevant leurs gants. Mark arrive en courant.

Mark : Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Carter : Merci Dr Greene, mais on s'est débrouillé seuls. C'était une tentative de suicide. Elle a avalé de l'eau de javel, mais on lui a fait un lavement…

Anna continue : …et on a réussi à la stabiliser. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger.

Mark : Super. C'est du bon boulot. (il les regarde) Vous faites vraiment une bonne équipe, tout les deux... Bon, alors puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, je file. Je suis de garde depuis hier midi, et j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller me coucher !

Carter : Eh bien dans ce cas, bonne nuit !

Mark s'en va, laissant Carter et Anna seuls. 

Ce matin est plutôt tranquille, il n'y a pas foule aux urgences. Jerry et Randy sont en pleine partie de cartes pendant que Kerry est à la réunion mensuelle des chefs de service.

Carter : Je t'offre un verre chez Doc Magoo pour fêter ça ?

Anna : Quoi, maintenant ?

Carter : Oui, j'ai terminé ma garde, et il n'y a aucun patient pour toi pour le moment. Et puis s'il y a un problème, ils peuvent te biper. Alors ?

Anna (souriant) : C'est d'accord.

Ils s'installent chez Doc Magoo, et commencent à discuter du "bon vieux temps". Puis ils en viennent rapidement à parler de leurs vie respectives durant ces deux années où ils ne se sont vus.

Carter : Quand tu es partie, ça m'a vraiment fait mal. Je me suis senti seul. C'est vrai, on était de bons amis…

Anna : Oui, c'est vrai.

Carter (regardant Anna dans les yeux) : …Et même un peu plus.

Anna sourit légèrement.

Carter : Et puis il y a eu Lucy.

Anna : Oui, Kerry m'a raconté ce qui vous est arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Carter : Quand Lucy est morte, j'ai cru que tout s'effondrait autour de moi. Plus de repères, plus rien… J'ai eu du mal à admettre que ce n'était pas ma faute. En plus, j'avais été un peu dur avec elle les jours qui ont précédés sa mort, et je m'en suis vraiment voulu…

Anna l'écoutait parler. La voix de Carter tremblait et Anna pouvait percevoir à travers ses paroles le trouble qu'il avait pu ressentir lors de la mort de Lucy. Tous deux retenaient leurs larmes. Et Carter continuait à raconter son calvaire. C'était un moyen de se soulager. Il n'en avait jamais parlé de cette façon à personne. Pas même, et surtout pas, à tous ces psychiatres qui lui demandaient de se "confier". Comment aurait-il pu se confier à de parfaits inconnus sur un sujet aussi personnel que la mort de Lucy ? Là, au moins, il savait qu'Anna était son amie, qu'elle l'avait toujours été et qu'elle le serait toujours.

Carter : Plus les jours passaient, et plus je me sentait mal. J'ai recommencé à travailler, mais il manquait Lucy. Elle était partout, sa présence me hantait. Je ne dormais plus, je ne parlais plus… Je revoyais sans cesse le jour de l'agression. Je revoyais Lucy, telle que je l'avais vue pour la dernière fois, allongée par terre, dans une mare de sang, me suppliant du regard de la sortir de là… (il essuie une larme qui vient de couler sur sa joue ; il marque une pause, respire puis continue son récit.) Mais je ne voulais pas craquer. Je voulais m'en sortir seul, sans l'aide de personne. Pour pouvoir tenir le coup, j'ai augmenté la dose de narcotiques qui m'était prescrite. J'ai…continué à augmenter jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu mieux. Mais ce n'était jamais assez fort, et je devenais agressif. Je ne me rendait pas compte que j'étais dépendant, tu sais… Mais c'est la drogue qui me contrôlait, et je ne pouvais rien faire contre elle… J'en venais même à prescrire une dose forte à des patients, et à garder ce qu'il y avait en trop pour moi…(pause. Anna le regarde. Il regarde dans le vide, et reprend son histoire.) Et un jour, alors que je me piquais dans une salle de trauma, Abby est arrivée, et elle a compris ce que j'étais en train de faire… Elle l'a dit à Mark et Kerry. Je lui en ai beaucoup voulu. Maintenant je sais qu'elle m'a sauvé la vie. J'aurais pu continuer mon petit jeu si elle n'avait rien dit. Continuer et en mourir… Alors, ils ont décidé de me faire partie en cure à Atlanta, et Benton m'a accompagné là-bas. 3 mois. 3 mois complets, et je ne suis encore pas totalement guéri. Ils m'ont dit qu'il faudrait des années… Mais j'ai toujours mon poste aux urgences, et c'est l'essentiel, non ?

Anna (souriant vaguement) : Oui, c'est le plus important.

Carter : Mais parle moi un peu de toi. Pourquoi es-tu revenue à Chicago ? Je croyais que tu vivais avec Max à Philadelphie ?

Anna est très embarassée. Elle voudrait lui dire pour Johan, mais c'est peut-être trop tôt... Carter a beaucoup de problèmes, et ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour lui dire. Ressasser des souvenirs de la mort de Lucy l'a bouleversé, et il n'est pas prêt à subir un nouveau choc émotionnel de cette taille de sitôt. 

Anna : C'est terminé avec Max.

Carter : Vraiment ?

Anna : Oui. Nous nous entendions de plus en plus mal, alors on s'est séparé. On travaillait tous les deux en pédiatrie à l'hôpital de Philadelphie. Et puis il a été nommé chef du service, et j'ai été licenciée.

Carter : Tu plaisantes ?

Anna : Non, pas du tout. Alors j'ai fait les annonces, et j'ai obtenu ce poste aux urgences.

Carter (souriant) : Ce poste ? Tu n'a pas trouvé un peu plus près de Philadelphie ?

Anna : Sans Max, je n'ai plus d'attache à Philadelphie. Il y a bien ma famille, mais... Et puis ça me disait bien de revenir au County.

Carter : Alors ? Comment tu trouves ? Ca a changé ?

Anna : Pas vraiment. A part le personnel, bien sûr !

Carter : Oui, il y a beaucoup de nouveaux, mais ils sont très sympathiques, tu vas voir…

Anna : Oui, je sais. Ca fait déjà un mois que je travaille ici…

Le bip d'Anna sonne. Elle s'excuse auprès de Carter et repart travailler. Carter repart seul chez lui, et Anna continue sa garde aux urgences. La discussion avec Carter l'a bouleversée. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour le soutenir, l'encourager, le réconforter. Elle regrette de ne pas lui avoir dit pour Johan. Mais elle n'a pas envie que son fils soit un problème de plus pour Carter. Elle a envie de pleurer. Abby a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle trouve Anna en salle de repos et discute avec elle.

Abby : Anna, ça va ? T'as pas l'air très bien…

Anna : Si, si…C'est juste que j'ai discuté avec Carter tout à l'heure, et on s'est raconté nos vies, alors c'était pas particulièrement gai.

Abby : Tu lui as dit pour Johan ?

Anna : Non. Mais j'ai réfléchi, et faut mieux pas que je lui dise. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Il n'est pas bien en ce moment…

Abby (soupirant) : Tu devrais lui dire. Je suis sure que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir qu'il est le papa d'un adorable petit garçon.

Anna (agacée) : Mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ?

Abby (visiblement affectée par cette dernière remarque) : Tu as raison, je n'en sais rien.

Anna : Excuse moi, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…Mais comprends moi enfin…

Abby : Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Mais mets toi à la place de Carter. Il ne sait pas qu'il a un fils, alors que c'est la chose la plus importante qui soit. Si tu ne lui dis que dans 6 mois, il va t'en vouloir, il va penser que tu lui a menti durant tout ce temps ou pire, il ne va même pas vouloir te croire… Il faut que tu lui dise, et à mon avis le plus vite sera le mieux.

Anna (soupire) : Oui, je vais lui dire…

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Au fil des jours, l'amitié entre Carter et Anna s'intensifie. Ils discutent souvent ensemble, blaguent et chahutent comme des gamins avec Malucci. Kerry est heureuse de constater qu'ils s'entendent encore si bien, mais elle se demande si Anna a mis Carter au courant pour son fils. Et en réalité, Anna ne l'a pas encore fait. Elle a l'intention de le faire, mais elle se sent si bien, comme ça, avec Carter d'un coté et son fils de l'autre… 

Et peu à peu, Anna et Carter prennent conscience chacun de leur coté des sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Carter n'a jamais cessé d'aimer Anna. Il avait cru l'oublier lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, mais dès qu'il l'avait revu, il en était retombé amoureux comme au premier jour.

Quant à Anna, jamais elle n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort avec un autre homme. Il y avait cette alchimie particulière lorsqu'elle était avec Carter : l'Amour. Elle avait quitté Chicago parce qu'elle avait justement eu peur de cette alchimie qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Mais ensuite combien de fois elle avait regretté d'être partie de Chicago pour suivre Max… Max était bien gentil, mais ce n'était pas cet autre monde dans lequel elle se trouvait chaque fois que Carter était avec elle... 

Elle regrettait d'ailleurs de ne pas réellement aimer Max, car elle avait toutes les raisons de l'aimer : il était charmant et bien éduqué, avait un métier stable… et elle s'en voulait de se remémorer sans cesse cette première et dernière nuit qu'elle avait passé dans les bras de John. Cette nuit qui lui avait offert un fils…

Mais à présent elle était de retour à Chicago, et elle n'avait plus peur d'aimer Carter.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Les jours passent. On est presque fin septembre, et Anna n'a toujours rien dit. Elle continue son petit manège, et elle se sent de plus en plus prise au piège : du fait qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches avec Carter, elle ne peut plus lui dire, ou Carter perdrait toute confiance en elle. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir écouté Abby et de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt…

Un jour, alors qu'elle est en train d'examiner une petite fille sourde et muette qui se plaint de douleurs au ventre, Kerry vient la voir, et lui demande de la rejoindre en salle de repos dès qu'elle aura fini. Kerry veut savoir si oui ou non elle en a parlé Carter. Anna la rejoint donc quelques minutes plus tard. Entrant dans la salle de repos, elle trouve Kerry en train de remplir et signer des formulaires de prise en charge pour les assurances de certains patients. Anna se dirige vers la cafetière et se sert une tasse de café.

Anna : Vous vouliez me voir, Kerry ?

Kerry : Oui…Ces derniers temps on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler…

Anna : Non, c'est vrai. 

Kerry : J'ai vu que vous aviez sympathisé avec Abby, c'est une bonne chose…

Anna (voyant bien que Kerry tourne autour du pot) : Oui…

Kerry : Vous lui avez dit pour votre fils ?

Anna : Oui.

Kerry : Bien…C'est bien que vous en parliez à quelqu'un…Et Carter ?

Anna (mal à l'aise) : Carter ? Non, pourquoi lui en parlerais-je ?

Kerry (soupire) : Je suis au courant, Anna.

Anna : Comment vous savez ? C'est Abby qui…

Kerry : Non, Abby ne m'a rien dit. Mais je ne suis pas dupe. Pourquoi auriez vous été si gênée lorsque j'ai parlé de son père la dernière fois si je ne le connaissais pas…?

Anna reste muette. Elle ne savait pas Kerry aussi perspicace. Elle ne sait plus quoi dire.

Kerry : Rassurez vous, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Mais vous devriez le lui dire, Anna. Carter doit savoir. Vous vous rendez compte ? Il a un enfant et il ne le sait même pas.

Anna : Mais, et s'il ne veux pas le voir ou le reconnaître ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me donne juste de l'argent par pitié…

Kerry : Et qui vous dit qu'il ne l'aimera pas dès qu'il le verra ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, vous devez lui dire.

Anna : Mais il n'est pas très bien en ce moment, il risque de mal le prendre…

Kerry : Ecoutez Anna, il y aura toujours quelque chose pour vous empêcher de lui dire ; et plus vous attendez, pire ce sera pour vous et pour lui.

Sur ce Kerry sort de la salle. Anna pose sa tasse et repart, pensive. Abby et Kerry ont raison. Elle doit lui dire, le jeu a assez duré. Oui, mais comment, après toutes ces semaines de silence…

Le même jour, un peu plus tard. Le téléphone sonne une fois de plus aux urgences. Randy est occupée avec un vieillard qui s'énerve dans la salle d'attente. Jerry est déjà au téléphone ; il tente de contacter la chirurgie pour un patient de Mark. Abby passe par là et voit Jerry et Randy bien occupés. Elle décroche le téléphone. C'est la baby-sitter de Johan qui appelle. Elle demande à parler à Anna. Le petit garçon est malade, et elle ne sait pas quoi faire. Abby va chercher Anna.

Dans la salle de repos, John et Anna discutent du cas d'un patient. D'un coup, la porte s'ouvre en grand et Abby apparaît sur le seuil. Elle n'a pas vu que Carter était là, parce qu'il est assis sur le canapé, hors de sa vue.

Abby : Anna, y'a la baby-sitter de Johan au téléphone. Elle dit qu'il est malade.

Anna reste un moment silencieuse. Puis John se montre à Abby. Elle réalise la gaffe qu'elle vient de faire et regarde Anna d'un air désolé. John regarde Anna, cherchant une explication. Anna quitte la salle pour aller répondre au téléphone.

Carter : Abby, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Abby : Carter, je...je ne savais pas que tu étais là...

Carter (un peu fâché) : Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, qui est ce Johan ?

Abby : Je croyais qu'elle t'en avais parlé...

Carter : Mais de quoi ?

Anna (rentre dans la salle de repos) : De mon fils, Johan. 

Abby : Bien, je vais vous laisser (elle sort)

Carter laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux : De ton fils ? Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ?

Anna : Non, pas du tout.

Carter (encore sous l'effet de la surprise) : Tu...tu as un fils...vraiment ?

Anna : Oui, Carter, j'ai un fils d'un an et demi. Il s'appelle Johan.

Carter : Oh, alors...tu...tu vis surement avec son père...!?!

Anna : Non. Johan ne connait pas son père.

Silence. Anna se demande si elle doit lui annoncer tout de suite que c'est lui le père, mais vu la tête que fait Carter, ça va peut-être faire trop d'un coup pour lui. John réfléchit.

Carter : Mais...Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? Ca fait bientôt un mois que je suis rentré et tu me m'avais encore jamais parlé de lui...

Anna : Tu n'étais déjà pas très bien, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires.

Carter (souriant nerveusement) : Anna, tes histoires ne m'embêtent pas... Au contraire, j'ai envie de savoir ce que tu es devenue...

Anna : Et bien, tu vois, je suis devenue une mère.

Carter : Oui...Et tu arrives à te débrouiller seule, avec le boulot et... ?

Anna (ne le laisse pas finir sa phrase) : Oui, ça va. Kerry a amménagé mes horaires, et j'ai moins de gardes de nuit que les autres. Ca me permet de passer plus de temps avec Johan.

Carter : Oh, c'est bien ça...

A ce moment Kerry entre dans la salle de repos.

Kerry : Anna, Carter, on a 2 plaies par balles qui arrivent d'ici 2 minutes.

Carter : On arrive...

Ils sortent tous les deux de la salle de repos, silencieux. John n'a pas trop mal réagit à cette nouvelle pour l'instant, mais il ne sait encore pas que c'est lui le père. Anna appréhende quand même de lui dire. De son coté, John ne sait pas quoi penser. Ils filent en salles de traumas et prennent chacun un patient. Leurs gardes se terminent sans qu'ils se revoient.  
  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Le lendemain. 

Abby trouve Anna dans un couloir. Elle court et la rattrape

Abby : Anna !

Anna : Oh, salut Abby !

Abby (d'un air désolé) : Je suis désolée pour hier, je n'avais pas vu...

Anna (elle la coupe) : C'est rien, t'en fais pas... Toute façon, fallait que je lui dise.

Abby : Alors tu lui as dit ?

Anna : Ben...En réalité, pas complêtement.

Abby : C'est-à-dire ? Tu lui as pas dit qu'il était le père ?

Anna : ...Non...

Abby : Et quand compte tu lui dire ? 

Anna : Je voudrais lui dire, Abby, mais ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Il faudrait que je puisse lui parler sérieusement, et je peux pas lui dire ça entre deux traumas, t'imagines ?

Abby (réfléchit une seconde, puis hausse les épaules) : Invite le !

Anna : Quoi ?

Abby : Oui, tu l'invites à dîner chez toi, et tu glisses ça dans la conversation...

Anna : Je "glisse ça" ? Ca ne passera pas comme une lettre à la poste, Abby... 

Abby (hausse les épaules) : Ca ne passera jamais comme une lettre à la poste...Non, il faut que tu l'invites, en ami, tu lui présentes Johan et tu lui expliques qui il est...par rapport à lui.

Anna : Tu crois ?

Abby : Bien sûr. Comme ça, vous pouvez vous expliquer toute la soirée s'il le faut.

Anna (pensive) : Oui, c'est vrai...

Abby : Invite-le ce soir.

Anna : Ce soir ? Mais je...

Abby : Profites en pendant que tu as encore le courage de lui dire...

Sur ce Abby s'en va. "Facile à dire" maugrée Anna. Elle continue son chemin et rencontre Carter. Elle hésite. Il va peut-être refuser. Mais c'est l'occasion ou jamais. D'un coup, elle se lance.

Anna : Salut Carter !

Carter : Ah, salut Anna. Ca va ?

Anna : Très bien. Dis, j'avais pensé que tu pourrais venir dîner chez nous ce soir... Comme ça, je te présenterai Johan.

Carter (la regarde dans les yeux. Il cherche à savoir où elle veut en venir) : Euh...Oui, ce serait avec plaisir.

Anna (souriant) : Tu termines à quelle heure ?

Carter : A 5 heures, cette après-midi.

Anna (elle lui tend un papier avec son adresse) : Alors on dit 7 heures, chez moi ?

Carter (prenant le papier) : Parfait...7 heures, c'est parfait...

Anna : Alors à ce soir.

Anna s'éloigne de John et pousse un soupir de soulagement. Elle a enfin osé lui parler. 

A suivre...  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 


	4. Chapitre 4

****

JOHAN.

CHAPITRE 4

**Auteur** : Jarleen  
**Date de création** : Juillet/Septembre 2001  
**Droits** : Mis à part Johan, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous propriété de la WB, d'Amblin et des autres...  
**Notes de l'auteur** : Bon, voilà (enfin !) la suite de cette fanfic. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à finir cette partie, mais après de nombreux remaniements, la voilà tout de même. Et ça devait être la dernière partie, mais je vais peut-être réussir à faire encore un ou deux chapitres…;-))

Fanfic tout public (N)

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions et commentaires sur cette fanfic.

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*  
  


Le soir, John arrive à 7 heures pile, habillé très chic et tenant un beau bouquet de roses rouges dans les mains. Il ne sait vraiment pas pourquoi Anna l'a invité si soudainement, mais finalement c'est plutôt une bonne idée, et il se demande s'ils ne vont pas pouvoir reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées deux ans auparavant.

Anna le fait rentrer et le fait asseoir dans le salon, le temps qu'elle pose le bouquet dans un vase. D'un coup il aperçoit un petit blondinet, en pyjama, qui se cache derrière les jambes de sa mère. Anna le prend dans ses bras et lui présente John. John sourit en le regardant, et Johan lui rend son sourire.

Anna (les regardant se sourire mutuellement) : Eh bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir sympathisé...

Carter : Oui, j'ai l'impression...

Anna : Tant mieux. Ca t'embêtes si je te le passe le temps que j'aille finir de me préparer ?

Carter : Non, pas du tout, vas y. (Carter prend le petit garçon dans ses bras. Il commence à lui parler) Alors bonhomme...

Anna, qui porte alors un jean et un pull, se sent un peu ridicule face au joli smoking de John. Alors elle part dans sa chambre et en revient quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une robe noire toute simple mais qui lui va à merveille. 

Carter : Anna, tu es magnifique...

Anna (elle commence à dresser la table) : C'est gentil, John. En fait je comptais rester habillée normalement, mais en te voyant dans ton beau costume, je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je trouve autre chose qu'un jean et un vieux pull...

Carter sourit.

Anna : Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de préparer un festin...

Carter : C'est pas grave...

Anna : Tu aimes les pâtes ?

Carter : Oui.

Anna : Alors tant mieux, parce que je t'ai préparé des pâtes comme les faisait ma grand-mère italienne.

Carter : Oh, j'ai hâte d'y goûter...

Anna lui sourit. Elle termine de préparer la table pendant que Carter se traîne à quatre pattes pour jouer aux cubes avec Johan. Puis lorsqu'elle a fini elle s'approche d'eux.

Anna : Bon, il est l'heure pour ce grand garçon d'aller se coucher.

Carter : Déjà ?

Anna : Eh oui... Il a encore besoin de beaucoup de sommeil... Sinon, monsieur va être d'une humeur de chien demain matin et va encore passer ses nerfs sur sa pauvre mère...

Carter (Il sourit, prend Johan et le rend à Anna) : Dans ce cas... (il regarde le petit garçon) C'est pour le bien de ta mère... 

Le garçonnet fait un vague signe d'au revoir à John, et Anna l'emmène coucher. Elle revient près de Carter et ils commencent à dîner. La soirée se passe bien. Ils évoquent en riant des anecdotes de l'époque où ils étaient ensemble aux urgences, et se racontent leur vie. Puis l'ambiance devient plus intime, et ils en viennent vite à parler de la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble, sans pour autant évoquer quelques regrets à ce propos...A ce moment, Carter est prêt à avouer son amour à Anna, et Anna est sur le point de tout lui révéler à propos de son fils... Mais celui-ci se réveille et se met à pleurer.

Carter sourit, un peu frustré tout de même que Johan gâche un si beau moment.

Anna s'excuse, se lève et va chercher Johan. Il a fait un cauchemar. Elle le calme rapidement, mais comme il est un peu malade, elle ne veut pas le recoucher tout de suite. Elle le met sur sa chaise haute, près d'eux, avec quelques jouets. 

Johan regarde John. Ils se sourient. D'un coup, le petit garçon tout joyeux lance un "Papa !". Anna ne dit rien et regarde Carter pour voir sa réaction. Carter regarde Anna, gêné, mais il ne dit rien non plus. Grand-mère lui a toujours appris à prendre sur soi, et à ne pas faire de remarques désobligeantes, mais là c'est vraiment dur pour lui. Les paroles du jeune garçon résonnent bizarrement dans sa tête. 

Le dîner se poursuit. Johan appelle Carter "papa" à plusieurs reprises. John sourit, mais il est très gêné. Anna voit bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise, et elle se doute qu'il va mal prendre son aveu. Elle commence à stresser... L'ambiance se dégrade, devient tendue. 

John est très préoccupé et très embêté par les paroles du petit garçon, et par Anna qui ne fait rien pour l'en empêcher. De son coté, Anna s'inquiète de la réaction soudaine de Carter, elle a peur qu'il prenne très mal ce qu'elle veut lui dire. 

Le silence s'installe, et le mal être aussi. Ni Carter ni Anna n'osent parler, par peur de la réaction de l'autre. Seuls les babillements du garçonnet, les "papa" adressés à John, et le bruit des jouets sur la table résonnent dans la pièce. Au bout d'un moment, Carter brise tout de même le silence.

Carter : Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'appelle 'papa' sans cesse ?

Anna (très nerveuse) : C'est l'âge. Il ne connaît pas son père, tu sais. Il appelle tous les hommes comme ça.

Carter (ironique, en souriant) : Ah, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup qui défilent ici ?

Johan (tendant un jouet à Carter) : Papa !

Carter (regardant Anna) : Tu peux lui demander d'arrêter, s'il te plaît, c'est très gênant.

Anna (laissant déborder sa nervosité) : Gênant ? Mais c'est quand même pas une insulte...

Carter : Anna, t'énerves pas, mais je ne suis pas son père, et quand il m'appelle papa...Ca me gêne, voilà...

Anna (à voix basse, dégoûtée par l'attitude de John) : Mais t'as vraiment rien compris...

Carter (regardant Anna sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase) : Anna, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis sûr que son père est un type bien, mais...

Anna (elle lui coupe la parole. Elle est au bord des larmes) : John arrêtes ! Ecoutes, cette soirée vire au cauchemar, alors si ça te déranges pas, je pense qu'il vaut mieux en rester là pour aujourd'hui.

Carter : Non, je t'assures, je ne voulais pas...

Anna (se lève et le regarde d'un air supplicateur) : John s'il te plaît ! 

Carter (sans comprendre) : Très bien, je m'en vais...Je te remercie pour ce soir (il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, Anna l'accompagne) Et encore une fois, je m'excuse...

Anna ne répond rien. 

Carter (en sortant) : Alors, on se voit demain ?

Anna : Oui. A demain.

Sur ce elle ferme la porte. Elle reste quelques minutes encore appuyée à la porte. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues. Mais elle se ressaisit, va recoucher son fils, range ce qu'il reste de cette lamentable soirée, puis s'en va dans sa chambre.

Là, elle s'affale sur son lit, et se met réellement à pleurer. Elle est tellement triste de la réaction de Carter. Elle avait bien pensé qu'il pourrait mal le prendre, mais elle ne se l'était encore jamais imaginé de telle sorte. Et elle ne lui avait encore rien dit...

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*   
  


Le lendemain, Anna prend son service à 7.00. Elle a passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer, et elle n'est pas très en forme ce matin. Alors qu'elle remplit des formulaires au bureau des admissions, Mark arrive en courant et lui demande de l'aide pour un homme qui a fait une chute de 7 mètres. Elle pose ses dossiers et le suit en salle de trauma 1, où se trouvent déjà Luka, Malik et Chuny. 

Mark : Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Luka : M. Zimmer, 32 ans, ouvrier dans le bâtiment. Il a fait une chute d'une grue de 7 mètres. Double fracture de la jambe, difficultés respiratoires, il se plaint de l'abdomen et il a perdu beaucoup de sang. J'ai demandé nsf, iono, gaz du sang, radios du thorax et de l'abdomen. Il a déjà reçu 2 culots de O négatif, il est sous oxygène à 75 % et comme il respire de moins en moins bien, j'allais l'intuber.

Anna (prenant le tube des mains de Luka) : Je vais le faire !

Luka : Ok, je vais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de sang dans les urines.

Mark : Ok. Chuny, le pouls ?

Chuny : le pouls est à 60, la saturation a 80...

Mark (regardant Anna qui a des problèmes pour intuber) : Anna, tu y arrives ?

Anna (très concentrée sur l'intubation) : Oui, oui...

BIIIIIP

Malik : On a perdu le pouls et sa saturation chute.

Mark : Merde ! Donnez lui 2 ampoules d'adré. Anna, retire-toi, je vais le faire.

Anna (essayant d'enfiler le tube pour la 2nde fois) : Non, j'y suis presque !

Chuny : Il fibrille.

Mark (criant presque) : Anna !

Anna : Voilà, ça y est, il est passé !

Mark la regarde. C'est la première fois qu'elle s'y reprend en plusieurs fois pour une intubation. Quelque chose ne va pas.

Luka (saisissant le chariot de réa) : Ok, maintenant chargez a 200...On dégage !

Malik : Les clichés sont revenus !

Mark et Anna les examinent.

Mark : Anna, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Anna : Euh...Le foie est touché, et l'estomac aussi je crois...

Mark : Comment ça tu crois ? Ce type a l'abdomen complètement explosé, on ne peut pas le louper ! 

Luka : Bon, chargez à 300, et faites passer encore 2 ampoules d'adré. On dégage...

Malik : C'est bon, j'ai un pouls.

Chuny : Sa saturation remonte. Il est stable.

Luka (regardant la poche de la sonde) : Et il y a du sang dans les urines.

Mark : Ok, rendez lui 2 unités de physio, et prévenez le bloc, dites leur qu'on arrive, et qu'ils libèrent un lit tout de suite !

Luka (embarquant le brancard) : C'est bon, Dr Greene, je m'en charge.

Mark : Merci Luka.

Luka sort de la salle de trauma avec le brancard, escorté de Chuny et Malik. Anna et Mark restent seuls dans la salle. Ils soufflent un peu. Anna enlève ses gants et les jette dans la poubelle en poussant un gros soupir.

Mark : Anna, ça va pas ?

Anna : Si, si...

Mark : Parce que c'est pas souvent que tu te plantes, alors...

Anna (lui coupe la parole) : Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. Je...Je dois être un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.

Mark : Oui, tu devrais prendre une journée de repos, ça te ferais le plus grand bien je suis sûr ! Regarde-moi : 2 jours de camping avec Elizabeth ce week-end, et je suis complètement retapé...Tu devrais essayer...

Anna (sourit) : Oui, je vais y penser... Bon, je dois retourner à mes dossiers.

Mark : D'accord. Mais tu sais que si t'as le moindre problème, tu peux m'en parler. Kerry m'a dit pour ton fils. Alors, je sais qu'on est pas spécialement proche, mais si t'as besoin...

Anna : C'est gentil Mark, mais ça va. Vraiment.

Mark : Bon, alors c'est très bien...

Elle sort, laissant Mark seul. En passant devant le bureau des admissions, elle prend une pile de dossiers et se dirige vers la salle de repos pour pouvoir les compléter tranquillement. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de patients, et comme Cléo a remarqué qu'Anna n'allait pas très bien ce matin, elle s'est proposée à se charger de tous les cas pédiatriques et de ne l'appeler qu'en cas d'urgences. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, Abby entre dans la salle de repos. Elle s'est doutée à la mine réjouie d'Anna que le dîner avait dû mal se passer. Elle prend une tasse de café et s'installe à coté d'elle.

Abby : Ca ne vas pas ?

Anna : Non, ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Abby : Tu lui as dit ?

Anna : J'ai bien réfléchi, et je crois que je ne vais rien lui dire du tout.

Abby : Ca n'a pas été hier ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Anna : Rien...

Abby : Anna, il s'est passé quelque chose !?!

Anna (soupirant) : ...Johan l'a appelé papa plusieurs fois au cours du dîner, et il a très mal réagit. Il a trouvé ça "gênant"... Tu te rends compte, ça le gêne qu'on puisse le prendre pour le père de Johan !

Abby : C'est sûrement pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, tu connais Carter...C'est parce qu'il ne sait pas que c'est lui le père.

Anna : Et il ne le saura jamais. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'aide juste financièrement parce qu'il se sent obligé.

Abby (essayant de raisonner son amie) : Arrêtes Anna, je suis sure que tu te trompes...

Sur ce, Anna se lève, regarde Abby, hausse les épaules en signe de désespoir, et s'en va. Abby n'essaie même pas de la rejoindre ni d'essayer de la convaincre, parce qu'elle sait bien qu'Anna ne voudra rien entendre.

Anna parcours les couloirs à la recherche de Kerry. Elle la trouve finalement à l'entrée, en train de réceptionner les stocks de médicaments pour le mois. Elle s'approche.

Kerry : Tiens, Anna, comment allez vous ?

Anna : Ca va, je vous remercie... (elle réfléchit un instant) Enfin, en fait pas trop...

Kerry (relève les yeux de son livre de stock et la regarde) : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Anna (jouant nerveusement avec son stéthoscope) : Rien de grave, mais je suis juste un peu fatiguée, et je voulais vous demander si je pouvais prendre mon après midi. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit à des jours de congés parce que je travaille ici depuis peu, mais je rattraperai les heures la semaine prochaine, c'est promis.

Kerry : C'est vrai que vous avez mauvaise mine... Vous ne dormez pas assez ? 

Anna : Euh...Oui, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir, mais ce n'est rien de grave. 

Kerry : Je peux vous examiner si vous voulez...

Anna : Je ne veux pas un arrêt de travail, Kerry, juste mon après-midi... Je vous assure, un peu de repos et ça ira beaucoup mieux...

Kerry : Bon, très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. 

Anna : Je vous promets que je rattraperai toutes mes heures...

Kerry (ironiquement) : Mais j'ai l'air si sadique que ça ?...Non, laissez tomber vos heures, c'est une journée calme. On se voit demain ?

Anna : Bien sûr. Merci Kerry.

Anna quitte les urgences. A 13.00, Carter vient prendre sa garde. Lui non plus n'a pas très bonne mine, il a passé la nuit à réfléchir sur ce que pouvait bien lui reprocher Anna. Mais il se remet vite dans le bain des urgences, et traiter les patients lui permet en quelque sorte de ne plus y penser.

Pendant ce temps, Anna n'est pas rentrée chez elle. Elle réfléchit, en se promenant dans les rues de la ville. Il faut vraiment qu'elle mette Carter au courant, même s'il va mal réagir. Qu'est-ce qui l'effraie tant ? Qu'il ne veuille pas l'aider ? Et alors, elle a bien réussi seule jusque là...

Tout en marchant, elle se dirige vers le County et arrive devant l'entrée des ambulances. Carter est là, assis. Il fume. Elle se décide à aller le voir.

Anna : Je croyais que tu avais arrêté la cigarette !

Carter (remarquant qu'elle était là) : Anna ? Kerry m'a dit que tu étais repartie...

Anna : Oui, mais je suis revenue...Je voulais te parler, Carter.

Elle s'assoit à coté de lui sur le petit banc. Il semble étonné.

Anna : Ca fait un moment que je dois te le dire...

Carter (soudain inquiet) : Tu fais une drôle de tête...Il n'y a rien de grave au moins ?

Anna ne tient pas compte de cette dernière remarque. Elle se tourne vers Carter, et le regarde dans les yeux. C'est vraiment très dur pour elle de soutenir son regard ainsi alors qu'elle lui a caché la vérité depuis près de 2 ans. Mais il faut qu'il le sache, et c'est le moment ou jamais. Carter la regarde attentivement aussi. Il est suspendu à ses lèvres.

Anna (prend une grande inspiration, puis se lance) : Carter, le père de Johan...C'est toi.

Une claque en pleine figure. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Abasourdi, il est incapable de prononcer une seule parole. Son regard s'est détaché de celui d'Anna, et il contemple maintenant le sol avec des yeux vides. Anna se lève. Elle ne tient pas à rester plus longtemps, elle ne veut pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits tout de suite pour lui poser toutes ces questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas le courage de répondre maintenant.

Anna (sur le point de partir) : Mais je ne te demande rien, John. Je voulais juste que tu le saches.

Puis elle s'en va.

Carter se lève, tend la main comme pour la retenir ; mais elle est déjà loin et il n'a ni la force de crier, ni la force de courir la rattraper. Il retourne aux urgences, pensif.

Il ne cesse de songer à ce que vient de lui dire Anna, et tout se bouscule dans sa tête. Alors Johan est son fils... il a un fils...Et de la femme qu'il aime. Il a peine à y croire. C'est toute sa vie qui est remise là en question. Après tous les événements qui lui étaient arrivés, Carter avait cessé de faire de grands projets sur son avenir. Il vivait plus ou moins au jour le jour. Et là, d'un seul coup toute la nouvelle petite vie qu'il s'était reconstruite s'effondre. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Mais il est certain d'une chose : cela va lui permettre de tourner la page sur son agression, sur Lucy et sur sa dépendance aux narcotiques. Johan est peut-être l'occasion de rendre un sens à sa vie...

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*   
  


19.15. Carter se tient debout devant la porte de l'appartement d'Anna. Il hésite à sonner. Il a tant de choses à lui dire, mais il a peur. Ses responsabilités l'effraient maintenant. Il n'avait pas vu sa vie comme ça, il ne se sentait pas prêt à avoir un enfant maintenant, mais il est le père de Johan, et il a bien l'intention de s'occuper de son fils. Il sait trop ce que c'est qu'un père absent, et il ne veut pas que Johan en souffre comme il a souffert des absences de son père. Il se décide finalement à sonner. 

Anna vient lui ouvrir.

Anna : John ? Mais...

John : Anna, je voulais te parler !

Anna le fait rentrer et s'asseoir sur le sofa. Elle sait qu'il veut lui parler de Johan, mais elle se demande s'il est prêt à élever leur fils avec elle ou s'il vient lui dire qu'il ne s'en sent pas la force. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et l'écoute.

John : Anna, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

Anna : J'ai eu peur...Peur de ta réaction. Tu avais assez de problèmes comme ça, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec Johan...

John : J'ai peut-être été trop absorbé par mes problèmes, et je suis désolé si...

Anna (le coupe) : Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, ne sois pas désolé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu le courage de te le dire avant, j'avais trop peur que tu le prennes mal. Et je voulais te le dire hier, mais...

John : Oui, je m'excuse pour hier soir, je ne savais pas...enfin...C'est nouveau pour moi aussi, tu sais !

Anna hoche la tête en signe de oui.

John : Mais je suis sûr que je peux rattraper le temps perdu avec mon fils. 

Anna : Tu es sûr de vouloir t'en occuper ?

John : Oui, Anna, c'est mon fils, et j'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça...

Anna lui sourit, et glisse sa main dans celle de Carter.

Anna : Alors je te le confie ce week-end ?

John (refermant sa main sur celle d'Anna) : J'en serais très heureux...

A suivre…  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 


	5. Chapitre 5

****

JOHAN.

CHAPITRE 5

**Auteur** : Jarleen  
**Date de création** : Septembre 2001  
**Droits** : Bon, j'ai pas été engagée par la WB ni par Amblin depuis la dernière partie, alors les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf Johan bien sûr…  
**Résumé de la partie 4 **: Anna met enfin John au courant pour Johan. John est censé garder son fils un week-end complet.   
**Notes de l'auteur** : Maintenant que John est au courant, la fic se tourne plus vers le genre romance…Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner, je verrai par la suite...;-)  


*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Le vendredi soir John se rend à l'appartement d'Anna pour prendre Johan, comme ils l'avaient convenu tous les deux quelques jours auparavant. John a péniblement réussi à poser deux jours de congés ce week-end pour s'occuper de son fils. Et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire parce que Kerry ne voulait rien entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui avoue que c'était pour s'occuper de son fils. Là, elle s'était radoucie et lui avait donné ces deux jours. Vraiment, Kerry l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus. Elle n'était finalement pas aussi sans cœur qu'elle le laissait croire à tout le monde. 

Lorsqu'il arrive sur le pas de la porte du petit appartement d'Anna, il frappe doucement. Anna, qui a déjà préparé les affaires de Johan et qui est en train de finir de l'habiller pour sa première sortie "entre hommes" avec son père, vient immédiatement lui ouvrir. Elle est tellement contente que John prenne au sérieux son rôle de père. Quand il était arrivé l'autre soir et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il était prêt à élever Johan avec elle, elle avait eu du mal à cacher sa joie. Elle est vraiment sure qu'il est le père idéal pour son fils.

Lorsque John entre dans le salon, il est chaleureusement accueilli par Johan qui se jette littéralement dans ses bras en lâchant joyeusement un "papa !". John sourit en entendant son fils l'appeler ainsi, puis après l'avoir embrassé il le pose à terre et l'enfant retourne jouer un peu plus loin.  
  


John : C'est dingue, on dirait qu'il a déjà compris qui j'étais...

Anna (un peu ironique) : Oui, et je crois même qu'il l'avait compris avant toi !

John (souriant) : Mais c'est de la triche, tu avais déjà dû lui dire...

Anna (souriant également) : C'est bien possible...   
  


Alors qu'elle finit de prononcer cette phrase son regard tombe sur celui de John. Ils cessent tous les deux de parler, et le silence s'installe. Ils restent un moment comme ça, comme envoûtés l'un par l'autre, à se regarder et sans oser rien dire par peur de briser un moment si intense. Mais ce silence finit par mettre Anna mal à l'aise. Elle sait très bien ce qu'il va se passer si elle ne détache pas son regard de celui de John : Il va finir par l'embrasser. Et bien qu'elle en ait très envie, elle ne veut pas céder. Pas maintenant. Alors elle détourne son regard et se dépêche de reprendre la conversation.   
  


Anna : Bien, alors je t'ai tout préparé, et comme il est un peu malade, je t'ai mis les médicaments dans la poche arrière du sac, mais ça devrait pas te poser de problèmes...

John : Oui, je devrais m'en sortir avec les médicaments.

Anna (réfléchissant) : Quoi d'autre ? Ah oui, les couches sont au fond du sac, et je t'ai aussi mis quelques jouets parce que je ne sais pas si tu en as chez toi...

John (un peu surpris) : Les couches ? Parce qu'il n'est pas encore propre ?

Anna (en souriant) : Non, John, désolée, c'est encore pas au point... (elle le regarde, amusée) Me dis pas que tu ne sais pas changer une couche ?

John : Et bien...Je devrais y arriver, ça doit pas être bien sorcier...

Anna : J'espère que ça ira...

John : Bon, alors on a tout ce qu'il faut, je crois qu'on peut y aller. 

Anna : Je repasserai le prendre chez toi dimanche soir.

John : Oui, pas de problèmes !  
  


Anna prend Johan dans ses bras et l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de le confier à Carter. L'enfant se laisse faire. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'Anna le dépose dans les bras de Carter, et il ne dit rien non plus lorsque la porte se referme et qu'il laisse là sa mère pour partir avec John, qu'il ne connaît que depuis quelques jours. Comme s'il savait que John était son père et qu'il n'avait rien à en craindre...

Carter, lui, est vraiment très heureux à l'idée de passer le week-end avec son fils. Il réalise encore mal qu'il est le père de cet adorable petit garçon de presque 2 ans.

Anna les regarde s'en aller, appuyée à sa fenêtre. Ca lui fait bizarre de laisser Johan partir comme ça avec son père. Elle ressent immédiatement comme un vide dans l'appartement. Il lui manque déjà. Mais d'un autre coté elle est tellement heureuse que John passe un peu de temps avec son fils...  
  


John a prévu pleins de projets pour Johan et lui ce week-end : Visiter le zoo de Chicago, aller au square, jouer avec lui, et surtout faire connaissance. Il a beau être son père, il ne le connaît pas encore très bien, et il a bien l'intention de remédier à ça. Une seule chose freine un peu ses ardeurs concernant ce week-end : il va devoir avertir sa grand-mère de l'existence de Johan. Il habite encore chez elle, alors il ne peut pas faire autrement...Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas une attaque...Mais de toute façon, Johan est là et elle ne pourra rien y changer. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, il est son père et il a bien l'intention de s'occuper de lui.

John installe son fils dans la jeep, puis monte à son tour et démarre. Après avoir fait un dernier signe de la main à Anna qui les observe toujours de la fenêtre, ils partent en direction de la maison des Carter.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

En arrivant au domaine des Carter, John se gare, descend de la voiture et prend Johan avec lui. Son fils dans les bras, il s'approche de l'entrée de la maison. Lorsqu'ils arrivent sur le seuil de la porte, une lumière s'allume, et Millicent sort. Elle est très surprise de voir John avec un enfant dans les bras.

Millicent : John ?

John : Bonsoir grand-mère ! 

Millicent (regardant Johan avec attention) : John, mais enfin...Que fais-tu avec cet enfant ?

Carter : Justement, je voulais t'en parler...  
  


A l'écoute de ces paroles, le visage de Millicent s'assombrit. Ce n'est pas dans l'habitude de John de faire des cachotteries. De plus, le ton de son petit fils et cet enfant dans ses bras lui laissent bizarrement sous-entendre un mauvais présage. Elle les laisse entrer dans la maison, et ils pénètrent dans l'immense salle de séjour. John pose son fils à terre pour qu'il puisse jouer tranquillement, puis il s'assoit enfin à coté de sa grand-mère.

Millicent (qui s'impatiente) : Alors, John, vas-tu te décider à me dire qui est ce jeune garçon ?

John soupire en regardant Johan, puis il lève lentement les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le regard de sa grand-mère. Il vérifie rapidement qu'elle est bien assise, puis se décide à tout lui avouer. Lui mentir ne servirait à rien, elle finirait tôt où tard par l'apprendre, et il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui la mette au courant.

John : Eh bien grand-mère, je te présente Johan, ton arrière-petit-fils...Il vient passer le week-end avec moi. 

Millicent pâlit d'un coup et son visage se décompose. Choquée, elle couvre sa bouche de sa main et après un moment de silence qui lui permet de reprendre quelques couleurs et ses esprits, elle se décide à parler.

Millicent : John…Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de très mauvais goût !

John (réprimant difficilement un petit sourire) : Non, grand-mère, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Johan est bien mon fils.

Millicent s'arrête de parler, de penser, de réfléchir. Elle regarde à nouveau Johan en le dévisageant plus sérieusement cette fois. Elle n'a pas fait très attention à la physionomie du petit garçon jusque là, mais en le regardant de plus près elle s'aperçoit qu'il ressemble effectivement à John quand il était petit, avec ce grand front dégagé et ces petits yeux marrons.   
  


Millicent (regardant John et cherchant une explication rationnelle) : Mais enfin, il est déjà grand… 

John (hochant la tête) : Oui, il a presque deux ans.

Millicent (ayant du mal à comprendre) : Tu le savais depuis tout ce temps, et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

John (fait 'non' de la tête) : Je l'ai appris il y a quelques jours seulement. 

Millicent (le visage empreint de colère) : Mais quelle femme a bien pu oser te faire un enfant dans le dos, John ?

John : Elle ne m'a pas fait un enfant dans le dos grand-mère, c'est plus compliqué que ça, et je n'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les détails…(il se lève et prend Johan) Bien, tu nous excuseras mais il est tard et je vais aller le coucher.

Sur ce, John et Johan montent à l'étage, escortés de Werner, le maître de maison, qui porte le sac de l'enfant. Millicent les regarde monter les marches de l'escalier. John parle à son fils comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours. Plus elle le regarde et plus elle se dit qu'il ne ferait pas un mauvais père. Après tout combien de fois lui avait-elle dit qu'il était temps pour lui de trouver une femme et de fonder une famille ? Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouve devant le fait accompli, elle ne sait vraiment plus quoi penser. John sort à peine d'une période difficile et il se retrouve avec un enfant sur les bras…Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé de mieux pour son petit fils. Quelle genre de femme a donc bien pu lui cacher un fils pendant tout ce temps ?…

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Le week-end passe très vite et le dimanche soir est déjà là. Il est près de 18 heures, la nuit est déjà tombée. Carter est en train de faire prendre un bain à Johan pour qu'il soit tout propre pour la venue de sa mère. La salle de bain ressemble à une piscine géante, et on peut entendre les cris de joie du petit garçon du bas de la maison. 

Puis la sonnette retentit. Millicent, qui est en train de régler quelques papiers à son bureau, se lève et va ouvrir. Elle tombe nez à nez avec Anna. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait vue qu'une fois, il y a 3 ans, quand elle était venue avec Carol pour parler de la consultation, elle la reconnaît tout de suite, et elle fait immédiatement le rapprochement. De toute façon elle l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Johan ressemble fort à John, mais les cheveux blonds, le sourire et les expressions de l'enfant étaient tout à fait les traits d'Anna. Millicent lui lance alors un regard froid et dur. Anna est mal à l'aise de se retrouver face à la grand-mère de John. Elle devine à son regard que John lui a tout dit, et qu'elle lui en veut beaucoup.   
  


Anna : Bonjour, je suis Anna, la mère de Johan. Je viens pour le rechercher.

Millicent (toujours aussi froide) : Je sais qui vous êtes…(elle la fusille du regard et ne l'invite pas à entrer) John m'a parlé de vous.   
  


Anna est de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, lui expliquer, faire quelque chose, mais...Est-ce que cela aurait vraiment servi à quelque chose ? La grand-mère de Carter semblait vraiment très remontée contre elle.   
  


Millicent : Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit à John avant ?   
  


Anna se demande ce qu'elle doit répondre. Connaissant les mœurs de la famille de Carter, elle décide de passer sous silence l'histoire avec Max. Elle ne peut quand même pas avouer à Millicent qu'elle ne savait pas qui était le père de l'enfant avant que Max fasse cette recherche de paternité. Millicent lui en voudrait encore plus, et ce n'était pas la peine d'envenimer les choses…   
  


Anna : Et bien…Je vivais à Philadelphie, et John était ici à Chicago. J'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire…

Millicent (sarcastique) : Vous avez pensé ? Mais vous n'en saviez rien…

Anna baisse la tête. Millicent a raison. Elle n'avait pas le droit de cacher Johan à John. C'est son fils, et il avait le droit de savoir. Elle avait agi comme une égoïste, gardant son fils pour elle seule afin de ne pas souffrir elle-même d'une éventuelle réaction négative de la part de Carter. Elle avait préféré fuir le problème plutôt que de l'affronter…  
  


Millicent : John vous aimait beaucoup, mademoiselle Del Amico. Et c'est en partie à cause de vous qu'il est arrivé là où il en est aujourd'hui…  
  


Anna relève la tête à ces mots et plonge son regard dans celui de Millicent. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être sa faute, mais après tout, elle savait très bien lorsqu'elle était partie pour suivre Max que Carter l'aimait, et il n'était donc pas impossible que Carter ait eu du mal à s'en remettre. Elle commence à culpabiliser. Elle aurait vraiment dû appeler John de Philadelphie, même juste pour prendre de ses nouvelles...  
  


Sur ces entrefaites John arrive, descendant les marches, son fils dans les bras. Lorsque le petit garçon aperçoit sa mère, il lui lance un large sourire, et dès que John le pose à terre une fois les marches descendues il court la rejoindre et lui saute au cou. Ceci rend un peu le sourire à Anna.   
  


John (s'approchant d'Anna en souriant) : Tu es déjà là ! (puis à sa grand-mère) Tu aurais pu la faire rentrer et lui offrir quelque chose à boire en attendant !

Anna (ne voulant pas créer de dispute entre John et sa grand-mère) : Oh, non, je viens juste d'arriver !

Millicent (regardant John) : Bien, je retourne dans mon bureau, je vous laisse.  
  


Millicent s'en va, fermant la porte derrière elle. John hausse les épaules en la regardant. Décidément, il ne la comprendrait jamais. Puis il se retourne vers Anna, et remarque qu'elle a une petite mine. En réalité elle a passé le week-end à essayer de faire le point sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Carter, mais tout est tellement confus dans son esprit ces temps ci, qu'elle n'a pas réussi à savoir si John était simplement un très bon ami pour elle, ou s'il était plus que ça…  
  


John : Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Anna (sortant de ses pensées) : Oui, oui, merci, ça va…  
  


Malgré ces paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes de la part d'Anna, John s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle paraissait un peu déprimée, et le fait que sa grand-mère soit partie si précipitamment lui donna une idée de ce qui avait pu se passer entre elles avant qu'il arrive.  
  


John : Ne fais pas attention à ce que dit ma grand-mère, tu sais…Je ne lui ai appris que vendredi pour Johan, et elle est encore sous le choc…

Anna : Elle m'en veut beaucoup !

John (souriant) : Ca lui passera…

Anna : Je ne sais pas…

John : Ne t'en fais pas…Allez entre, je vais nous faire du café.  
  


Anna hésite un instant puis pénètre dans la maison. Johan est déjà presque endormi, les bras autour de son cou. John la guide jusqu'au salon et lui fait signe de s'installer le temps qu'il aille chercher le café. Anna s'avance prudemment dans la grande pièce, et pose Johan sur un fauteuil. Le petit garçon se laisse faire sans rien dire et porte son pouce à la bouche, fermant les yeux, tandis qu'Anna passe doucement sa main dans ses cheveux blonds après avoir placé une couverture sur lui pour ne pas qu'il ait froid. John revient à ce moment, et tend une tasse de café à Anna. Ils s'assoient tous les deux sur le canapé.  
  


Anna : Tout c'est bien passé avec Johan ce week-end ? 

John : Oui, très bien. (il sourit) Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé. On a visité le zoo, on a été au parc, et je me suis même surpris à jouer dans le bac à sable avec lui…(il regarde son fils qui dort, puis soupire) C'est un garçon formidable, je suis vraiment très heureux d'être son père…  
  


Anna baisse la tête et réfléchit une minute à ce que lui a dit Millicent. John avait l'air tellement heureux lorsqu'il parlait de Johan, il l'aimait déjà tellement…Peut-être aurait-elle dû le prévenir avant. Il avait manqué les deux premières années de la vie de son fils, et c'était à cause d'elle…  
  


Anna : Tu sais, je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. J'ai agi comme une égoïste, et je…

John (ne la laissant pas terminer sa phrase) : Anna, arrête ! Je ne t'en veux pas…(il hausse les épaules) Pas du tout. L'important, c'est que maintenant je puisse m'occuper de mon fils…Notre fils.  
  


En guise de réponse, Anna le regarde et lui sourit. John lui rend son sourire et ne peut détacher ses yeux des siens. Ils restent ainsi quelques instants, chacun plongé dans le regard de l'autre, comme si le temps et le monde autour d'eux n'existaient plus. Puis John se rapproche lentement d'Anna, et l'embrasse une première fois, doucement, sans oser aller plus loin, attendant une réaction de la part d'Anna. Lorsque celle-ci l'embrasse en retour, il devient plus entreprenant et la renverse doucement sur le canapé. Ses mains descendent le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Anna, jusqu'au niveau du bassin, puis se glissent sous ses vêtements et remontent ainsi le long de son dos nu. Le contact des mains de John sur sa peau fait frissonner Anna. Elle a très envie de lui, mais quelque chose l'empêche de poursuivre. En réalité elle n'est pas encore sure des sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Carter, et elle ne voudrait pas précipiter leur relation et risquer de la gâcher. Elle se relève doucement, interrompant ainsi les gestes de John.   
  


Anna : John, non, je préfère qu'on en reste là... 

John (se redressant également) : Pourquoi ça ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

Anna : Ecoute, je ne suis pas encore prête à m'engager comme ça…Je ne sais pas encore très bien où j'en suis, je ne suis pas encore sure de mes sentiments pour toi et...(elle soupire) Après ce qui s'est passé avec Max, je voudrais éviter de me tromper à nouveau, tu comprends ?  
  


John, un peu déçu quand même, acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Anna sourit, et remercie intérieurement John d'être aussi compréhensif. Ils se relèvent tous les deux, et elle commence à prendre le sac de Johan.  
  


John : Attend, je vais t'aider…  
  


Il prend Johan, qui dort toujours, et sort de la maison, suivi d'Anna. Il porte le petit garçon et l'installe dans la voiture d'Anna, pendant que celle-ci pose le sac dans le coffre puis regagne l'avant du véhicule. Une fois que John a terminé d'attacher son fils dans son siège, il l'embrasse sur le front pour lui dire au revoir, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, et se rapproche d'Anna.  
  


John : Alors on se revoit demain aux urgences ?

Anna : Oui.

John : Et pour la garde de Johan ? Est-ce que je le garde un week-end sur deux, ou… ?

Anna (réfléchit un instant) : On en discute demain, d'accord ?

John (souriant) : D'accord.   
  


Sur ce Anna ouvre sa portière et s'apprête à s'installer au volant, mais brusquement la main de John saisit son bras et la retient, alors elle se retourne pour voir ce qu'il se passe. Il la regarde d'un air à la fois timide et grave.

John : Anna…

Il hésite un instant : Le crier, l'écrire, le murmurer, le dessiner…Non, simplement le lui dire…

John : Je t'aime…  
  


Anna se contente de lui sourire en rougissant un peu, et il sourit également. Puis elle monte dans la voiture, démarre et s'en va, faisant un dernier signe de la main à John qui la regarde s'éloigner. 

A suivre…  
  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤* 


	6. Chapitre 6

JOHAN. 

CHAPITRE 6  
  
Auteur : Jarleen (jarleen2000@hotmail.com)  
Date de création : août/septembre 2002  
Droits : Je précise qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartient (sauf Johan) , ils sont tous propriété de la WB, d'Amblin, etc.  
Notes : Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à finir cette fic, je n'étais vraiment plus inspirée du tout… En tout cas je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé à continuer, et tout spécialement Aline, Lojie et Yerem ;-))  
Rating : G

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
Plusieurs semaines ont passées. Les rues de Chicago sont maintenant recouvertes d'un épais manteau de neige, et la période de Noël approche à grands pas. L'ambiance magique des fêtes de fin d'années commence à s'emparer du service des urgences. Ce matin, Randi et Chuny décorent le sapin de Noël tandis que Jing-Mei accroche aux murs les dernières décorations dans le service, encore calme à cette heure.

Profitant de sa pause, seule en salle de repos, Anna feuillette tranquillement un magazine de jouets pour enfants lorsqu'Abby pénètre dans la salle.

" Salut ! " lui lance Abby en allant se servir une grande tasse de café fumant.

" Salut ! " lui répond distraitement Anna sans même relever la tête du magazine.

Abby vient s'asseoir juste à ses cotés, et regarde le livre de jouets " Tu cherches quelque chose pour Johan ? "

Anna soupire et referme le magazine, levant les yeux un instant vers sa collègue " Oui, j'aimerais bien ne pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute pour lui trouver quelque chose cette année… "

Abby acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête et prend une gorgée de café, l'air pensive. Les deux femmes restent silencieuses un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Abby, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps sa curiosité, prenne à nouveau la parole. 

" Et… Vous faîtes Noël chez lui ou chez toi ? " demande-t-elle, brisant soudain le silence.

Anna redresse la tête et regarde sa collègue sans comprendre " Quoi ? "

" John ! " réplique Abby comme si c'était évident " Tu ne fêtes pas Noël avec lui ? "

" Oh je… Je n'en sais rien… " balbutie Anna qui à vrai dire n'avait pas encore songé à cela.

" Mais… ? " commence Abby, surprise " Alors John et toi, vous n'êtes pas ensemble ? " 

" Non… " lui répond Anna en hochant doucement la tête. 

" Mais je croyais qu'il t'avait fait sa déclaration l'autre soir… " continua Abby

" Oui, c'est vrai… " soupire-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

" Mais alors quoi ? " lança Abby d'un air sceptique. " Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne te croirais pas… " 

" Je n'en sais rien… " commence Anna dont la tête se trouve soudainement envahie par de vieux souvenirs " J'aimais Max, et pourtant regarde comme notre histoire s'est terminée… " explique-t-elle tristement à sa collègue.

" Max était un salaud ! " la coupe Abby d'un ton sans appel. " Je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas… " continue-t-elle en se radoucissant " …mais John t'aime vraiment. Tu sais, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux que depuis que tu es revenue… " 

le visage d'Anna s'anime d'un pâle sourire entendant ces dernières paroles, mais se fane immédiatement lorsque Kerry pénètre en trombe dans la petite salle. " Anna, on nous amène un polytrauma dans 2mn, un jeune garçon qui s'est électrocuté et a fait une chute de 5 mètres… Cléo vous attend en réa 2… "

" J'arrive ! " répond-elle en se levant " A plus tard Abby ! " continue-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
" Hé, Anna ! " lança John en apercevant la jeune femme sortant d'une salle de réa au bout du couloir

" John, salut ! " s'exclame-t-elle lorsqu'elle l'aperçoit à son tour.

" Comment ça va ? " lui demande-t-il une fois arrivé à coté d'elle.

" Oh je… " elle soupire et lui montre la salle de réa d'un vague signe de la main " On vient de perdre ce gosse ! "

Il regarde tristement à travers la fenêtre de la salle, et voit l'enfant étendu sur le lit, baignant dans son sang, Haley au-dessus de lui occupée à refermer ses plaies pour le rendre plus présentable à ses parents… Le regard de John se pose ensuite sur sa collègue " Viens avec moi prendre un café chez DocMagoo, ça te changera les idées… "

Anna regarde rapidement le bureau des admissions. Il y a peu de dossiers, et aucun cas pédiatrique. " D'accord " fait-elle à John en acquiesçant d'un mouvement de tête.

" Randi ! " prévient John alors qu'il se dirige vers la sortie en compagnie d'Anna " Si on nous cherche, on est en face ! "

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
" J'aime la période de Noël " s'exclame John en regardant par le fenêtre du petit restaurant " C'est vrai, on a toujours plus de boulot aux Urgences, mais c'est une ambiance vraiment particulière qui règne partout… Une atmosphère magique… "

Anna sourit, l'air un peu absent. Cela fait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'ils sont assis là, et malgré les plaisanteries de John, Anna n'a pas vraiment réussi à se détendre. Nerveusement ses mains jouent avec le rebord de la tasse fumante de café, la portant de temps à autre à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. 

" John " commence-t-elle finalement, d'une faible voix " Je voulais te demander si… " Elle s'arrête un instant, cherche ses mots " Te demander si… " reprend-elle sans pouvoir en dire plus.

" Si quoi… ? " lui demande-t-il en souriant.

" Si tu voulais passer Noël avec nous… " lance-t-elle timidement. " J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour Johan d'avoir ses deux parents réunis… " ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

Il sourit, et ajoute d'un air taquin " Seulement pour Johan ? " 

" Non… Pour moi aussi… " finit-elle par admettre en rougissant.

John la regarde longuement, essayant de sonder son visage aux allures enfantines, cherchant à lire les réponses à toutes ses questions dans le regard de la jeune femme. " Est-ce que tu veux dire que toi et moi… ? " hasarda-t-il doucement.

Le regard d'Anna croise lentement celui de John " Je ne sais pas… " fait-elle en haussant les épaules " Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on pourrait essayer… " 

A ces mots, John pose sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et lui sourit tendrement. Il y a tellement longtemps qu'il attendait un signe comme celui-ci qu'il avait fini par ne plus y croire…

Soudain, le biper d'Anna se met à sonner. " C'est les Urgences ! " dit-elle en regardant l'émetteur du message " Je ferais mieux de me dépêcher d'y aller… On se voit plus tard…" lance-t-elle en se levant

" Oui… A plus tard… "

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
" Randi ? " lance Anna, essoufflée, en arrivant au bureau des admissions " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Y'a un type qui veut te voir, il dit que c'est urgent. Il t'attend en salle de repos " explique rapidement la jeune standardiste occupée au téléphone.

'Un type ?' se demande Anna, soudainement saisie d'un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Elle s'approche doucement de la salle de repos, et dès qu'elle pénètre dans la pièce pourtant baignée d'obscurité, elle le reconnaît… Ce visage aux traits marqués, ce corps qu'elle a serré si souvent, rien ne pourra jamais lui faire oublier…

" Max ? " demande-t-elle, la voix teintée d'inquiétude. 

Son appel résonne longuement dans la pièce sans bruit, tandis que Max s'approche d'elle, lentement, silencieusement. Elle ne bouge pas et retient son souffle. Elle a du mal à croire, après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, qu'il ose revenir ici pour la voir. Elle voudrait le repousser, le gifler, le voir disparaître, mais elle reste pétrifiée sans rien pouvoir faire tandis que tous les souvenirs douloureux de ces derniers mois remontent en elle et troublent sa vision peu à peu.

" Anna, chérie… " commence Max d'une voix plaintive.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " parvient-elle à lui demander, froidement, sans même le regarder.

" Je… Je suis venu m'excuser " explique-t-il implorant son pardon " J'ai été idiot, ce que j'ai fait était totalement stupide et je le sais… "

Le voir s'excuser était la dernière chose à laquelle s'attendait Anna, et elle reste muette, interdite, ne sachant quoi lui répondre. 

" Je voudrais que tu oublies tout ce qui c'est passé, et qu'on rentre à Philadelphie, tous les 3, avec Johan. "

" Max, c'est impossible… " balbutie-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, baissant les yeux à terre alors que défilent dans sa tête sans s'arrêter toutes les images de Philadelphie. Elle sait au fond qu'elle ne parviendra jamais à oublier tout cela. Que sa rancœur ne s'apaisera jamais, et qu'elle ne lui pardonnera jamais.

" Johan et moi avons une autre vie ici " continue-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme " Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y renoncer… "

Max soupire " Ecoute, je sais que j'ai été un peu dur avec toi quand nous étions en froid, mais j'étais en colère, tout cela n'était pas sérieux et… "

Anna lui coupe la parole, choquée " 'Pas sérieux' ? Tu nous as quitté, Max, tu m'a virée de l'hôpital et je me suis retrouvée seule pour élever Johan… Excuse moi, mais pour moi c'était plus que sérieux ! "

" Oh, ça va " lance-t-il, agacé " Ne joue pas sur les mots, je suis revenu, c'est l'essentiel. "

Anna le regarde, horrifiée. Comment peut-il dire une chose pareille ? Revenir après près de deux ans d'absence et vouloir passer l'éponge sur des mois qui avaient été un enfer pour elle…

" Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais… Je t'en prie, Anna ! " implore-t-il voyant qu'elle lui en veut toujours " Rentre avec moi… Je te réintègre à ton poste… Comme avant ! "

Effrayée par ces mots, Anna fait quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui " Non, je reste là… "

" Quoi ? " fait-il d'un ton sec, la fixant du regard.

Elle peut sentir la colère monter en lui. Elle le connaît encore assez bien pour cela. Ses yeux deviennent plus vifs et dans la salle silencieuse elle peut entendre le rythme sa respiration augmenter sensiblement. C'est alors qu'elle remarque que ses yeux ont pris une étrange couleur, tout comme sa peau. Elle l'observe plus attentivement : ses mains ne cessent de se joindre nerveusement, ses yeux sont injectés de sang, et sont marqués par de grosses cernes… Elle n'a plus aucun doute… Max est de nouveau sous l'emprise de la drogue…

" Très bien… " fulmine-t-il " Reste ici si tu veux, mais je veux voir Johan… Mon fils, laisse moi voir mon fils, et je repars avec lui "

" Johan n'est pas ton fils ! " répond froidement Anna que le petit jeu de Max n'amuse plus du tout.

" Où est-il ? " crie-t-il à Anna. " Dis-le moi, où est mon fils ? " 

Anna ne répond pas, et continue de soutenir son regard. Excédé parce qu'elle ne veut pas lui céder, Max la pousse violemment contre les casiers en ferraille de la salle de repos. Anna s'écroule par terre, et Max s'agenouille à coté d'elle d'un air menaçant, en lui demandant où se trouve Johan.

A cet instant, Carter, alerté par le bruit des casiers, pénètre dans la salle. 

" Laisse-là ! " crie-t-il en à l'attention de Max. 

Max se retourne immédiatement et lorsqu'il voit John il se rue sur le jeune médecin. Il sait que Carter est la raison qui retient Anna à Chicago, et il sait qu'il est le père de Johan. 

Les deux hommes commencent alors à se battre au beau milieu de la salle de repos. Mais Max est bien plus fort que Carter, et il parvient rapidement à lui assener un coup de poing magistral en pleine figure. Carter vacille sous la force du coup, et en tombant il se cogne la tête contre la table. Il s'écroule sourdement au sol, et perd conscience. Max, toujours enragé, se jette à nouveau sur lui et bien que John soit étendu inconsciemment au sol, il continue à le frapper de toutes ses forces… 

Anna, en pleurs devant ce triste spectacle, quitte la salle et appelle à l'aide dans les couloirs. Mark, Malik et Luka arrivent aussitôt, et ces deux derniers ne sont pas de trop pour contenir le forcené en manque tandis que Mark examine rapidement Carter. Ce dernier se met alors à convulser, et Mark et Luka l'emmènent immédiatement en salle de réa, tandis que la sécurité s'est chargée de Max..

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
" Alors ? " demande nerveusement Anna à Mark lorsque celui-ci quitte la salle de traumatologie, plusieurs heures après que Carter ait convulsé.

Mark soupire " Eh bien, nous avons fait un scanner, et apparemment son cerveau n'a rien… " dit-il pour tenter de rassurer Anna " Mais on ne peut encore rien promettre, c'est trop tôt pour se prononcer... " continue-t-il tout en marchant vers le bureau des admissions, suivi d'Anna.

" Mais il est stable, n'est-ce pas ? " demande-t-elle anxieuse

" Oui, enfin… " Il soupire et s'assied sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, immédiatement imité d'Anna. Doucement, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme " Anna, il n'est pas encore sorti d'affaire. Le choc a été violent, sa réaction incontrôlée, et… Il est possible qu'il ne se réveille pas, ou qu'il ait des séquelles irréversibles… "

Un frisson parcours le corps d'Anna, puis des nausées alors que dans sa tête les dernières paroles de Mark la poignardent une fois de plus. 'Possible qu'il ne se réveille pas' ? Non, c'était impossible. Johan avait besoin d'un père, et elle avait besoin de John aussi. Ses sentiments pour Carter n'avaient cessé de se préciser ces dernières heures, et elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle était maintenant capable de mettre un mot sur le lien qui l'unissait à John, sur les sentiments qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle avait toujours ressentis pour lui. Elle l'aimait, et vivre sans lui lui était maintenant inimaginable… 

" Tout cela est de ma faute… " dit-elle à Mark, au bord des larmes.

" Non, bien sûr que non " la rassure Mark en la serrant dans ses bras " Tu ne savais pas que Max allait revenir, et encore moins qu'il allait revenir dans cet état ! "

  
Puis tout deux relèvent soudainement la tête. Au bout du couloir, Max, menotté et escorté de deux officiers de police, vient de sortir de la salle de suture où Kerry vient de terminer de recoudre sa joue abîmée par le poing de Carter, et il se dirige maintenant vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'il arrive à hauteur des deux médecins, il s'arrête un instant, et ses yeux pleins de haine rencontrent ceux d'Anna. L'intensité et la puissance de son regard furieux parcourent de frissons le corps fragile de la jeune femme. Puis l'un des deux officiers donne un léger coup de coude à Max, lui faisant signe d'avancer, et tous trois quittent l'hôpital.

" Que va-t-il lui arriver ? " demande finalement Anna à Mark lorsqu'elle voit Max pénétrer dans la voiture de police garée sur le parking des ambulances.

" Ils vont l'envoyer à Atlanta… comme Carter " soupire Mark, jetant lui aussi un œil à la voiture " Dans quelques mois il ira mieux " continue-t-il pour tenter de la rassurer.

Ecoutant les dernières paroles de Mark d'un air absent, Anna regarde alors une dernière fois le visage de Max à travers les vitres de la voiture. 'Atlanta…' Après tout ce qu'elle avait essayé avec lui pour le sortir de la drogue, et toutes les rechutes dont elle avait été témoin, elle ne savait même pas si le centre spécialisé pourrait encore y changer quoi que ce soit… Et après ce qu'il avait fait à John, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir envie de le voir s'en sortir…

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

  
La nuit commence à tomber, obscurcissant peu à peu la petite chambre où John est toujours endormi. Assise sur un fauteuil, Johan tranquillement endormi sur ses genoux, Anna attend, angoissée, que Carter reprenne conscience. Elle a allumé la petite lampe de chevet de John et passe nerveusement une main dans les cheveux de son fils.   
'Ce n'est pas juste' pense-t-elle avec amertume alors qu'une larme commence à perler au coin de son œil… 

Elle soupire, puis pose les yeux sur John. Un pâle sourire se dessine sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémore les prémisses de leur relation, des souvenirs de l'année qu'elle a passée au County, avec lui, il y a maintenant presque 3 ans… Toutes leurs conversations, leurs disputes, et tous ces petits moments de complicité grandissante qu'ils avaient partagés jusqu'à cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble…   
A l'époque, Anna ne savait pas exactement tout ce que cela signifiait parce qu'elle croyait être toujours amoureuse de Max, mais maintenant elle savait que ce lien qui s'était tissé entre elle et John trois années auparavant était de l'amour. C'était bien plus qu'une simple aventure. Et elle avait tout gâché en repartant avec Max…

Les yeux embués de larmes, elle avance lentement sa main vers celle de John, et la serre tendrement dans la sienne. " Je suis désolée, John… " dit-elle doucement, la gorge serrée. " Je suis tellement désolée… "

Au même moment, les paupières de Carter se mettent à bouger, et s'ouvrent doucement, son regard croisant alors celui de la jeune femme.

" Anna ? " Demande-t-il d'une voix peu sûre, comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'agisse d'une illusion.

" John ! " s'écrie-t-elle soulagée, en se penchant sur lui et le serrant fort dans ses bras. " John, j'ai eu si peur… " murmure-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Carter, laissant couler ses larmes jusque là retenues.

" Mais… ? " s'exclame-t-il surpris, en laissant la jeune femme pleurer librement sur son épaule. Il regarde un instant autour de lui, puis porte une main à son arcade sourcilière endolorie, et tout semble alors lui revenir en mémoire.

Il serre alors plus fort le corps d'Anna secoué de sanglots contre le sien pour la rassurer. " Shhhh, Anna, c'est fini… Je suis là… " lui murmure-t-il sans cesse à l'oreille, en la berçant doucement comme on berce un enfant pour apaiser ses sanglots. 

Anna ferme alors les yeux et se laisse bercer par John. Dans ses bras elle se sent protégée, apaisée. Elle se sent aimée comme jamais elle ne l'a été. Et peu à peu ses sanglots diminuent, ses larmes cessent de couler. Elle se détache finalement des bras de John et plonge ses yeux dans les siens, l'air grave.

" J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, John… " lui avoue-t-elle.

" Mais je n'avais aucune envie de te quitter… " dit-il d'un ton léger, en déposant un baiser sur son front. 

" Je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre il y a trois ans… " dit Anna, baissant les yeux d'un air coupable.

" Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser partir… " confesse John en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme.

Lentement, Anna relève la tête et plonge son regard dans celui de Carter " John, je t'aime… Je t'ai toujours aimé… " lui avoue-t-elle les yeux brillants.

John ne peut pas dire depuis combien de temps il attendait ce moment, ni combien de fois il l'avait imaginé jusque dans les moindres détails, mais la réalité lui paraît soudainement encore plus magique que n'importe quel scénario fantasque de son imagination. Il sait à quel point cette prise de conscience a été longue pour la jeune femme, et il sait donc que son aveu est profondément sincère. Il en est encore plus ému. Il lui sourit alors tendrement avant de la serrer une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et de lui murmurer à l'oreille " Je t'aime aussi, Anna… "

Sur le petit fauteuil, non loin du lit de John, un soupir enfantin se fait entendre. Johan, toujours profondément endormi, vient de bouger et de faire tomber son petit ours en peluche, attirant ainsi l'attention de ses deux parents qui le regardent maintenant tous deux pleins d'admiration. Leur fils. Ce fils qui faisait leur fierté, ce fils qui les avait réuni malgré lui, et qui avait fini par sceller leur amour...

Leur vie a tous les trois allait être tellement plus simple, maintenant…

  
*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

FIN

  
  



End file.
